Rubymoon
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Tsuki bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan. RoppixTsuki. Vampire fic. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DURARARA! Fanfiction**

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan death for later chapter. Judul terinspirasi dari nama pairing sendiri XXD Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 1**

_-tak seorang pun mengerti arti dari permainan takdir-_

..

..

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lewat tengah malam. Purnama keemasan menggantung di langit malam yang cerah, menembus pekatnya dedaunan hutan dan menerangi lantainya. Tampak seseorang berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah hutan tusam tersebut. Ia semakin merapatkan syal putihnya ketika angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya.<p>

"Semoga aku tidak salah arah..." Gumam Tsukishima. Mata merahnya sedikit memicing ketika kacamata yang dikenakannya sedikit berembun, menunjukkan rasa harap-harap cemas. "Aku harus segera kembali sebelum kakak-kakak ada sadar kalau aku pergi keluar di tengah malam begini..."

Tak lama kemudian, mata merah darah Tsuki menangkap sebuah kilatan cahaya dari kejauhan. Senyum lega segera terkembang di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera mempercepat langkahnya, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang tergores oleh rapatnya semak belukar dan ranting-ranting pohon.

Jalan setapak itu berhenti di depan sebuah puri tua raksasa yang seolah-olah terpisah dari dunia. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu dengan tumbuhan merambat. Tak ada gerbang, hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah patung batu seukuran tiga kali tubuh Tsuki, berbentuk iblis yang tengah membentangkan sayapnya. Tsuki menelan ludah. Walau ia sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi tempat ini di tengah malam, tetap saja terasa menakutkan.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Tsuki meraih pengetuk pintu di pintu depan puri tersebut dan mengayunkannya.

"Izaya-san! Ini aku!" serunya.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Tsuki sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. Sekali saja sudah cukup –Izaya bisa marah kalau ia membuat keributan di rumahnya dengan menggedor pintu berkali-kali.

Akhirnya terdengar suara langkah mendekat dari balik pintu kayu tersebut. Perlahan pintu setinggi lima meter itu berderak terbuka. Tsuki mengernyit tatkala mencium aroma tajam menusuk hidung yang menguar dari dalam puri tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata crimson menyambut Tsuki di depan pintu. Ia berpakaian serba hitam –mulai dari jaket kulitnya, atasan, hingga celana panjangnya.

Pemuda bernama Izaya –sang pemilik puri itu- tertawa melihat tamu di depan kediamannya. "Kau berantakan sekali, Tsuki-kun." Kata Izaya sambil menepuk rambut pirang Tsuki, menyingkirkan dedaunan dan potongan ranting di sana.

Tsuki balas tertawa kecil. "Aku buru-buru. Kupikir akan gawat kalau aku datang terlambat…"

Izaya hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk kecil. "Ayo, masuklah. Di luar pasti dingin sekali. Psyche sudah menyiapkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Tsuki pun mengangguk patuh dan melangkah masuk ke dalam puri tersebut. Ketika Izaya menutup pintu, Tsuki langsung bisa merasakan perbedaan udara di luar dengan udara di dalam puri yang sangat jauh. Koridor puri tersebut hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin –cukup untuk membantu pengelihatan, tapi tetap saja remang-remang.

Izaya menuntun langkah Tsuki menuju ruang keluarga yang terletak di belakang. Di antara aroma pekat yang menyerupai asap tembakau yang memenuhi rumah tersebut, Tsuki bisa mencium aroma harum coklat dan teh dari sana.

"Bagaimana kabar kakak-kakakmu?" tanya Izaya selagi ia membuka pintu menuju ruang keluarga.

"Semuanya sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Tsuki riang sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, Tsugaru-nii bertanya kalau kalian semua punya waktu luang besok siang. Ada pertunjukan di–"

"TSUKI-KUN…!"

Ucapan Tsuki terputus ketika seseorang dari dalam ruangan tiba-tiba saja menubruk dan memeluknya. Tsuki terkejut, hampir saja ia jatuh jika Izaya tidak menahan punggungnya dari belakang.

"Psyche. Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengajarimu sopan santun tentang cara menyambut tamu, bukan?" kata Izaya.

Pemuda bernama Psyche itu tidak menanggapi, hanya menjawab dengan cengiran lebar. Ia memiliki wajah yang nyaris identik dengan Izaya, perbedaan mencolok hanya pada irisnya yang berwarna magenta dan pakaiannya yang serba putih. "Selamat malam, Tsuki-kun~" katanya lagi dengan ceria. Ia menggamit lengan Tsuki dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. "Ayo ayo! Psyche sudah menyiapkan teh kesukaan Tsuki. Diajari oleh Tsu-chan, lho! Rasanya pasti sama!"

Izaya pun menyerah dan membiarkan adiknya itu berbuat semaunya. Percuma menasehati anak seperti Psyche. Yah… setidaknya Psyche masih sedikit tahu diri, dibandingkan dengan adik bungsunya yang…

"Hei, Izaya! Aku lapar! Sedikit saja boleh, kan!"

Nah, itu dia. Adik macam apa yang memanggil kakak sulungnya seperti seorang pelayan? Tanyakan pada Hibiya yang selalu terobsesi menjadi seorang raja… "Tidak, Hibiya. Kau sudah cukup dengan makananmu siang tadi. Tidak ada lebih-" Kata Izaya tegas. Pemuda lain yang berwajah sama persis dengan Izaya –kali ini dengan iris berwarna emas- mendengus mendengar jawaban itu.

"Pelit!"

"-atau kau mau kukurung juga di bawah tanah, hm?" Dan ancaman Izaya itu selalu bisa mendiamkan segala macam protes egois adik bungsunya.

Tsuki yang sudah duduk dengan secangkir teh di tangan hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. "Kurasa sedikit saja tidak masalah, Izaya-san. Hari ini aku cukup makan dan tidur, kok…" katanya.

Tsuki yakin ia bisa melihat mata Hibiya dan Psyche berbinar penuh harap –sekaligus penuh rasa _lapar_- begitu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Ia juga yakin Izaya punya sebersit pikiran sama dengan kedua adiknya. Tapi sang sulung itu memang paling pintar mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ini tidak sama dengan donor darah, Tsuki. Tidak. Kau bukan stok makanan kami dan kami tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti stok makanan." Jawab Izaya tegas.

"Tapi…"

"Ngomong-ngomong," dengan cepat, Izaya membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Tadi kau bilang sesuatu tentang Tsugaru dan pertunjukan. Apa besok kakakmu itu akan menyanyi lagi di alun-alun kota?"

Sebelum Tsuki sempat menjawab, Psyche sudah bereaksi lebih dulu. "Eh? Benarkah?" katanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarkan nyanyian Tsu-chan! Aku ingin ke sana, Tsuki-kun!"

Tsuki tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Popularitas Tsugaru-nii makin melonjak, sepertinya. Besok ia akan menyanyi mengiringi tarian penari terkenal itu…"

"Sakuraya-dono? Tuan muda dari kota seberang itu?"

"Yap. Besok, dari siang sampai malam. Berhubung kota ini jarang kedatangan tamu istimewa sepertinya, dia akan disambut dengan festival besar-besaran di alun-alun kota. Acara puncaknya adalah pertunjukan kembang api sampai tengah malam. Sepertinya, sekalian dengan festival musim gugur…" kata Tsuki menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Aku juga ikut!" seru Hibiya sambil mengacungkan tangan. "Apa kakak-kakakmu yang lain juga ikut menonton, Tsuki?"

Tsuki tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengangguk. "Delic-nii pasti datang, kok. Ia sudah mengambil cuti di tempat kerjanya."

Baik Tsuki, Izaya, maupun Psyche segera tertawa melihat wajah Hibiya yang langsung memerah mendengar nama Delic disebut.

"Me-memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu si _playboy _itu! Aku yakin dia pasti bakal membawa beberapa wanita yang dikencaninya dari bar tempat ia bekerja! Huh!" seru Hibiya seraya membuang muka.

"Aww~ Lihat siapa yang cemburu!" seru Psyche sambil memeluk Hibiya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, rakyat jelata bodoh! Kakak bodoh!" Hibiya langsung mendorong Psyche menjauh. Ia pun mulai melempari Psyche dengan bantal di atas sofa.

Izaya dan Tsuki sama-sama tertawa melihat kedua orang itu mulai adu gulat dengan bantal. Keduanya baru berhenti ketika Izaya memisahkan keduanya dengan sedikit paksa. "Ayo, ayo. Sudah cukup. Tidak lucu kan, kalau kalian memecahkan salah satu gelas yang ada di sini."

Izaya lalu berpaling pada Tsuki yang masih tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat senang kalau bisa ikut menonton pertunjukan Tsugaru dari siang, Tsuki-kun." Katanya. "Tapi sayang sekali, kami tidak bisa."

Jawaban itu langsung membuat Tsuki, Psyche, dan Hibiya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Tapi, Iza-nii…!" Psyche tidak sempat memprotes. Tatapan tajam Izaya langsung membuatnya diam.

Tsuki menatap dengan kecewa. "Padahal Shizuo-nii bilang dia akan ikut kalau Izaya-san ikut." Katanya kecewa.

Izaya tersenyum, dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Kau tahu kan, kami baru bisa datang saat malam hari." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi saat itu, pertunjukan Tsugaru-nii pasti sudah selesai." Kata Tsuki. "Aku mengerti kenapa kalian tidak bisa datang saat siang hari, tapi… Tsugaru-nii sudah sangat berharap Psyche-san bisa menonton pertunjukannya."

Mendengarnya, pundak Psyche langsung melemas bersamaan dengan raut kecewa yang muncul di wajahnya. Sementara Hibiya hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memeluk lututnya di atas sofa.

Izaya menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, ya." Katanya. "Tapi, kami akan berusaha untuk datang saat malam hari."

Tsuki mengerti. Ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada kakak-kakakku kalau kalian akan datang terlambat."

Izaya melirik kedua adiknya yang masih tampak kecewa, sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Tsuki. Ia ikut mengangguk sambil menepuk puncak kepala Tsuki. "Terima kasih, Tsuki-kun."

Bunyi dentang jam di ruangan itu langsung mengoyak kesunyian. Keempat orang itu terperanjat seraya menatap ke arah jam tua yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Astaga! Sudah pukul satu dini hari!" seru Tsuki. "Aku harus segera ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum pulang! Bisa gawat kalau kakak-kakakku sadar aku tidak ada!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Izaya-san, Psyche-san, Hibiya-san! Sampai jumpa besok malam!"

Izaya baru saja bangkit berdiri untuk mengantar Tsuki, tapi pemuda itu sudah keburu menutup pintu dan berlari menjauh. Sang sulung itu kembali duduk di atas sofa seraya menghela napas panjang. "Harusnya kami yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih untuk malam ini', kan?" katanya.

Keheningan kembali turun menyelimuti ruangan itu. Begitu Tsuki pergi keluar, perbedaan suasananya langsung terasa sekali. Terasa… lebih dingin dan sepi.

"Iza-nii…" suara pelan Psyche memecah keheningan, membuat kedua saudaranya menoleh menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin menonton pertunjukan Tsu-chan…"

"Kubilang tidak, Psyche. Kau tahu kenapa." Jawab Izaya langsung dengan tegas.

"Tsu-chan pasti kecewa!" seru Psyche.

"Jangan membantah." Kata Izaya. "Kau juga tak ingin membahayakan hidup mereka, kan? Kalian harus ingat, kita ini…"

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU, AKU TAHU, AKU TAHU!" bentak Psyche memotong ucapan Izaya, membuat kakaknya itu sedikit terkejut. "Jangan diulang-ulang terus, kak! Tidak usah kakak bilang juga aku tahu siapa aku!"

"Aku ini VAMPIR! _Kita_ ini SETAN PENGHISAP DARAH!"

Kata-kata Psyche langsung membuat Izaya dan Hibiya menahan napas. Begitu mengucapkannya, Psyche langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Dari bahunya yang gemetar, Izaya tahu Psyche menangis. Sementara itu, ia juga melihat Hibiya mengusap kuat-kuat matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Izaya hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia pun mendekati kedua adiknya dan memeluk mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi." Kata Izaya. "Begitu semua ini selesai, kita tidak perlu lagi hidup seperti ini."

Sambil berusaha menahan sakit yang mulai menusuk di dadanya, Izaya terus membelai kepala kedua adiknya yang menangis makin kencang di pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Puri ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Tsuki. Bahkan tanpa penerangan yang remang-remang dari cahaya lilin, Tsuki yakin ia bisa melangkah tanpa menabrak dinding. Ia tahu kemana ia harus melangkah. Ia hapal ruangan-ruangan dalam puri yang rumit ini.<p>

Tsuki selalu ke sini seminggu sekali. Atau kapanpun saat bulan purnama. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya, dan hal itu membuatnya harus menyusuri hutan seorang diri dan membuatnya sering tersesat di tengah hutan. Ketiga kakaknya memang sudah sangat mengenal Izaya dan adik-adiknya. Kedua keluarga ini bisa dibilang sudah sangat dekat.

Tapi tak ada satupun dari kakak-kakak Tsuki yang mengenal Keluarga Orihara ini sebaik ia mengenalnya. Karena di mata kakak-kakaknya, Izaya hanya mempunyai _dua _orang adik. Keluarga Orihara hanya terdiri dari tiga orang.

Dan yang tahu bahwa Keluarga Orihara sebenarnya adalah keluarga vampir, hanya Tsuki seorang.

Tsuki berhenti sesaat begitu ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dapur. Dan karena ruangan itu nyaris tidak dipakai, tak ada sebatang lilin pun yang menyala di sana, membuatnya menjadi gelap total. Tsuki tahu kemana ia harus melangkah. Ia berlutut dan mulai meraba-raba lantai dapur yang lengket dan berdebu, sampai tangannya menyentuh permukaan kayu yang kasar.

Itu dia. Pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Dengan mudah, Tsuki membuka pintu tersebut. Izaya pasti sudah melepaskan rantai gembok baja dan beberapa mantra yang biasanya mengunci rapat pintu tersebut, karena tahu Tsuki akan datang malam ini untuk kebiasaan rutinnya.

Yang tampak di bawah pintu tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan yang berdinding batu. Tsuki melompat masuk ke dalam. Ruangan sempit tersebut diterangi oleh tiga batang lilin dengan api yang berwarna kemerahan. Nyaris tak ada apa-apa di sana, ventilasi pun hanya ada satu, sangat kecil dan nyaris terhalang rumput hingga cahaya bulan tak bisa masuk untuk menerangi.

Di dalam sana hanya ada sebuah ruangan lain yang dibatasi oleh jeruji besi tanpa pintu. Sebuah penjara bawah tanah, benar-benar khas puri tua.

Tsuki menggenggam salah satu jeruji tersebut. Minimnya cahaya membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik jeruji, meskipun ia tahu betul ada apa di balik sana.

"Roppi-san." Tsuki memanggil lembut. "Roppi-san, ini aku. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Untuk sekian lama sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Tsuki baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terjulur keluar dari kegelapan dan menarik lengan Tsuki. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut, nyaris saja kepalanya membentur jeruji.

"Kau lama."

Mata merah Tsuki langsung berhadapan dengan bola mata lain yang tampak melotot marah di balik kegelapan. Bola mata yang warnanya hampir sama dengan miliknya, hanya saja dengan warna merah darah yang lebih terang dan seoleh menyala di kegelapan.

Tsuki tersenyum. "Maaf, Roppi-san."

"Tidak ada vampir yang tidur di malam hari. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada keluarga ini. Basa-basimu memuakkan, bocah." Suara itu menggeram dingin di balik jeruji.

"Maaf." Kata Tsuki lagi.

Setelah matanya terbiasa, Tsuki mulai bisa melihat siapa yang ada di balik jeruji itu. Orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa Tsuki gila –bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum melihat sosok yang nyaris menyerupai monster di dalam penjara itu.

Dibanding Psyche dan Hibiya, pemuda ini jauh-jauh lebih mirip Izaya. Ia memiliki mata yang lebih mirip –merah darah, walau sorotnya jauh lebih tidak ramah dibanding Izaya. Pemuda itu bernama Hachimenroppi. Tak heran ia lebih mirip dengan Izaya –usianya paling dekat berhubung dia adalah anak kedua. Inilah adik Izaya yang tak seorangpun –kecuali Tsuki- tahu bahwa dia _ada_. Karena ia tidak pernah meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah tempat dia dikurung.

Beberapa buah rantai baja hitam membelenggu leher, kedua lengan, dan kedua kakinya. Rantai tersebut cukup panjang, sehingga Roppi masih bisa menjangkau jeruji. Tsuki tahu itu bukan rantai biasa –rantai itu menekan segenap kekuatan Roppi sebagai vampir yang sebenarnya bisa mematahkan semua jeruji besi itu semudah mematahkan ranting pohon kering.

Tapi kekuatan rantai itu tak akan bisa menahan kekuatan Roppi ketika pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi… sebut saja, _MONSTER_. Roppi bisa mengamuk kapan saja tiap kali ia merasa lapar akan darah manusia segar. Darah buatan yang dibuat Izaya tiap hari tak akan cukup untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Dan inilah tujuan Tsuki datang ke puri ini secara rutin.

Tanpa permisi, Roppi menarik tangan Tsuki agar menjulur masuk ke dalam jerujinya. Kegelapan membuat Tsuki tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan Roppi. Ia hanya memejamkan mata untuk mengantisipasi rasa sakit.

Terdengar suara kulit yang terkoyak. Tsuki berjengit, berusaha menahan suara teriakan yang _sangat_ dibenci Roppi. Ia bisa merasakan taring Roppi yang masih menancam di tangannya. Cairan berbau karat menguar -jujur saja, lama-lama Tsuki jadi penasaran seperti apa rasa darahnya sendiri, kenapa Roppi bisa menganggapnya… lebih lezat daripada darah manusia lainnya.

Tsuki merasakan Roppi mulai menyesap dan meneguk darahnya. Sebenarnya rasanya sakit, tapi toh Tsuki sudah terbiasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Roppi mencabut taringnya dan menjauhkan mulutnya. Merasa Roppi sudah selesai makan, Tsuki perlahan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat luka lebar menganga di tangannya, masih mengucurkan darah segar. Roppi sama sekali tidak menjilat bersih darah yang mengotori tangannya.

"Minta Psyche menyembuhkan lukamu sebelum pulang." Kata Roppi. Tsuki melihat Roppi kembali melangkah menjauh, kembali masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Setelah itu, Tsuki tidak lagi mendengar apa-apa.

Tsuki menghela napas.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Tsuki. Tapi, ia yakin Roppi masih bisa mendengarnya. "Malam ini, sepertinya Roppi-san tidak sekurus dan sepucat biasanya. Syukurlah, keadaan Roppi-san membaik."

Tak ada jawaban. Tsuki pun tersenyum seraya melangkah menjauh.

"Umm…" Tsuki ragu-ragu sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku… Aku harap Roppi-san selalu sehat. Aku pasti akan datang lagi…"

"Sampai jumpa, Roppi-san."

Itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Tsuki sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu. Pintu kayu tersebut kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Roppi sendiri kembali di balik jeruji.

Andaikan saja pencahayaan di ruang bawah tanah itu tidak seburuk ini, Tsuki pasti bisa melihat sepasang mata merah darah milik Roppi memandangnya dengan sorot putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Tsukishima…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : niatnya mau bikin sekuel Messages of Regret, jadi tergoda buat fic tentang vampir ini gara-gara setumpuk novel Twilight Saga dan Vampire Academy di samping meja XXD Jadilah ini multichapter pertama saya untuk fandom DURARARA! Semoga para readers yang terhormat bersedia untuk R&R~~ XXD

Salam damai,

Shinju


	2. Chapter 2

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Characters death for later chapter. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 2**

_-rumput di bawah kakimu pun ternyata juga punya hati untuk menangis-_

..

..

* * *

><p>"Tsuki…? Kau baik-baik saja?"<p>

Tsuki menatap Tsugaru, kakak keduanya, dengan heran. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna safir bening itu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk saudara-saudaranya sebelum semua berangkat ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Tentu saja sebagai anak bungsu yang belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, Tsuki selalu untuk membantu kakaknya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kenapa Tsugaru-nii bertanya begitu?" tanya Tsuki sambil memecahkan telur di atas wajan dengan hati-hati. Delic tidak suka jika kuning telur di telur mata sapinya pecah atau berantakan. Sementara Tsugaru sibuk mengiris buah-buahan dengan cekatan.

"Lihat ini. Kantung hitam di bawah matamu makin lama makin jelas." Kata Tsugaru sambil mengusap bagian bawah mata Tsuki. "Kuperhatikan, badanmu juga semakin kurus dan pucat. Apa kau insomnia dan kurang makan?"

Tsuki sebenarnya tahu betul apa penyebabnya. Tapi tak mungkin ia membocorkan pada kakaknya bahwa Keluarga Orihara adalah keluarga vampir, dan ia harus menjadi obat pereda rasa lapar untuk salah satu anggota keluarga itu yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

"Umm… Mungkin." Kata Tsuki berbohong. Toh kenyataannya ia memang kurang tidur, kan? "Akhir-akhir ini aku… banyak beban pikiran."

Tsugaru tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Anak kecil sepertimu jangan berpikir yang rumit-rumit. Nikmati saja masa mudamu selagi bisa." Katanya sambil menepuk kepala Tsuki. "Ah, telurnya, Tsuki. Jangan sampai hangus."

"Oh, iya." Tsuki segera mengangkat telur mata sapi yang sudah matang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah siap dengan sarapan untuk empat orang. Mereka membawa piring-piring itu ke ruang makan. Di sana, terlihat kedua orang saudara mereka yang lainnya sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Ah! Syukurlah sudah matang! Aku sudah lapar, nih!" seru Delic yang masih memakai piyama. Pemuda bermata magenta itu segera mendapat sepakan dari Tsugaru saat ia hendak meraih piring yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja.

"Delic. Pasal satu ayat satu peraturan Keluarga Heiwajima di atas meja makan?" kata Tsugaru dengan nada memperingatkan, membuat adik ketiganya itu menciut.

"…Sebelum mulai menyantap sarapan, harus cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan ganti pakaian tidur." Jawab Delic dengan hambar sambil menggerutu.

"Bagus. Laksanakan kalau begitu." Kata Tsugaru dengan gestur mengusir lalat.

Delic merenggut. "Oh, ayolah! Memangnya anak kecil!" protesnya.

Tsugaru menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menantang. "Perlu kuminta Shizuo-nii turun tangan, hm?"

Pemuda lain yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca surat kabar tanpa peduli sekelilingnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Shizuo –kakak sulung keluarga Heiwajima itu menatap Tsugaru sesaat dengan wajah santai, sebelum tatapannya berubah menjadi intens begitu ia menatap Delic.

"Delic." Kata Shizuo dengan suaranya yang paling nge-_bass_ dan paling dingin. "Aku yakin kau sudah tidak perlu diajari lagi bagaimana caranya mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan mengganti baju, kan?"

Delic menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Shizuo-nii. Terima kasih." Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera melesat meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Shizuo menghela napas seraya kembali membaca surat kabar di tangannya. "Dasar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak wanita yang mengatakan dia… _mempesona_. Egh, mengucapkannya saja rasanya aku mau muntah."

Tsugaru dan Tsuki tertawa kecil seraya ikut duduk di meja makan. "Makan dulu, Shizuo-nii. Tinggalkan dulu bacaanmu itu." Kata Tsugaru sambil menyodorkan piring milik Shizuo. Shizuo hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum meletakkan surat kabarnya di atas meja.

Ketiganya mulai menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Yang pertama kali memecah keheningan itu adalah Shizuo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuki." Kata Shizuo. "Kau sudah mengabari Izaya dan adik-adiknya soal pertunjukan Tsugaru hari ini? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu mereka karena sibuk bekerja…"

Tsuki sempat menahan napas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyeruak di batinnya.

"Ah, iya… Itu…" kata Tsuki gugup. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencoba untuk mengajak mereka tapi… Mereka bilang mereka baru bisa datang di malam hari."

"Begitukah?" Tsugaru merespon dengan tenang. Tapi baik Shizuo maupun Tsuki tahu, Tsugaru pasti merasa kecewa. Pertunjukan Tsugaru selesai di sore hari, beberapa jam sebelum festival dibuka untuk umum. Padahal pemuda itu sepertinya sangat berharap para Keluarga Orihara –terutama Psyche- untuk datang menonton pertunjukannya.

"Tak apalah, setidaknya masih bisa bertemu mereka di malam hari nanti." Kata Tsugaru lagi sambil tersenyum. "Menonton pertunjukan kembang api bukan hal yang buruk, bukan?"

Shizuo dan Tsuki saling pandang sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Yah. Sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk." Katanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Tsuki merasa sedikit iri. Malam nanti pasti Shizuo akan bersama Izaya, Tsugaru bersama Psyche, dan Delic bersama Hibiya –dengan sedikit gangguan dari wanita-wanita penggila Delic. Membayangkan hal itu, Tsuki jadi merasa kesepian.

_Seandainya Roppi-san juga bisa ikut_… _Kenapa Izaya-san dan yang lainnya tega meninggalkan dia sendirian di kurungan selagi mereka bersenang-senang di luar?_

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan rumah mereka. Sontak ketiganya mengangkat kepala dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ada siapa pagi-pagi begini…" gumam Tsugaru sambil bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi –kali ini lebih keras- sebelum Tsugaru sampai ke pintu depan. "Ya, ya. Tunggu sebentar…"

Begitu Tsugaru membuka pintu, ia langsung membelalak terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berbalut coat putih berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya terhalang oleh _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya, tapi tentu Tsugaru tetap bisa langsung mengenali tamunya itu.

"Psy… Psyche…?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya menatap dengan wajah berbinar sebelum tersenyum tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Tsu-chan~"

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar pergi!"<p>

Izaya meraung marah seraya melempar secarik kertas kecil yang ia temukan di samping ranjang Psyche pagi ini. Di sana tertulis jelas pesan singkat dengan tulisan tangan yang Izaya kenal adalah milik Psyche.

_-Aku ke rumah Tsu-chan, ya~-_

"Che. Tahu begini aku ikut dia." Gumam Hibiya, yang segera menerima jitakan yang cukup keras dari Izaya telak di kepalanya.

"Kau. Jangan ikut-ikutan kakakmu itu." Tuding Izaya dengan nada mengancam. Si anak sulung itu pun beranjak ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil jaketnya, bersiap-siap untuk menyusul dan melabrak habis adiknya yang seenaknya itu.

Hibiya langsung melengos. "Hei! Kau membiarkan Psyche tapi aku dikurung di rumah! Apa-apaan perlakuan yang tidak adil ini!" protesnya. Dan nampan plastik di atas meja nyaris saja melayang ke kepala Hibiya kalau saja Izaya tidak ingat akan pengendalian dirinya.

"Cukup Psyche saja yang membuat masalah. Kalau kau ikut pergi keluar, aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu bersama Roppi." Kata Izaya, sekali lagi sukses mendiamkan Hibiya. "Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik. Dan ingat, jangan…"

"…Dekat-dekat dengan dapur. Aku tahu, kak…" Hibiya memotong perkataan Izaya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Izaya hanya menghela napas, berusaha bersabar. Beginilah derita menjadi anak sulung dengan dua adik –ralat, _tiga _adik yang bermasalah.

"Ya sudah…" kata Izaya lagi sambil bersiap meraih kenop pintu.

Hibiya hanya menghela napas. Si bungsu Orihara itu baru saja hendak berpaling menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Izaya, sampai kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Izaya masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia berdiri mematung di sana tanpa bergerak. Tangan Izaya yang memegang kenop pintu tampak gemetaran.

"Izaya…?" Hibiya menyadari gelagat aneh kakaknya yang tiba-tiba mematung di tempat itu. Ia menatap heran wajah Izaya yang seakan terkujut –mata c_rimson_nya terbelalak lebar dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. "Ada apa…?"

Namun detik berikutnya, Hibiya langsung bisa menerka apa jawabannya. Sebagai seorang vampir, salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki Izaya adalah kemampuan sebagai cenayang, yang membuatnya mampu melihat kejadian di beberapa waktu mendatang maupun sekedar merasakan adanya bahaya yang mendekat. Seolah melihat semuanya terpampang langsung di depan matanya, Izaya langsung dapat membaca bahaya apa yang sedang mengancam rumahnya ini.

"Kak…" Hibiya menelan ludah dengan berat. "Jangan bilang kalau kau melihat…"

"…Dia datang…"

* * *

><p>Segenap penonton menahan napas ketika lembar kipas lipat itu direntangkan terbuka di tangan kanan si penari. Pemuda berambut hitam –yang kini sedang tampil sebagai seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang diikat ke atas- dengan kimono mewah berwarna merah muda, mulai bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya ketika pemusik koto di belakangnya mulai mendentingkan nada-nada yang indah. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak seirama dengan lekuk lengan dan kakinya, dengan anggunnya berputar seperti kuntum bunga yang menari ditiup angin merayu kupu-kupu yang lewat.<p>

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms_

_On Meadow-hills and mountains_

_As far as you can see_

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the morning sun_

Para audiens kian terpaku ketika sebuah suara nyanyian mulai terdengar di sudut ruangan lainnya. Suara laki-laki yang terdengar bening dan mengalir. Harmonisasi antara suara instrumen, nyanyian, dan tarian yang luar biasa langsung membuat para penonton tidak berkedip.

Para penonton pria agaknya sudah lupa bahwa penari tunggal yang saat ini tengah memukau mereka adalah seorang pemuda juga. Lekuk tarian Sakuraya bertambah cepat seiring dengan tempo lagu yang mengiringinya. Sementara para penonton wanita mulai memejamkan mata, mendesah kagum dengan tangan terlipat di dada, mengagumi suara nyanyian sang pria. Sayang sekali Tsugaru tidak pernah mau tampil di bawah cahaya, ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia selalu menyanyi di sudut panggung selagi lampu sorot hanya menerangi sang penari saja.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms_

_Flowers in full bloom_

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms_

_Across the Spring sky_

Agak tidak cocok sebenarnya, kenapa di musim gugur malah menyanyikan lagu tentang bunga sakura? Tapi peduli amat. Panggung sudah didesain sedemikian rupa dengan ornamen-ornamen bernuansa merah muda –mulai dari lukisan di dinding kertas sampai lampion yang menggantung di langit-langit. Penghangat ruangan yang menyala di sana juga sudah disetel agar udara tidak terasa begitu dingin. Semua penonton sepertinya benar-benar merasa waktu telah membawa mereka kembali ke musim semi.

_As far as you can see_

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the air_

_Come now, come now_

_Let's look, at last_

Lirik lagu kembali berulang ke awal, dan tarian Sakuraya kembali melambat. Permainan tempo dan dinamika ini seolah membuat penonton ikut tegang, menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Let's look, let's look at last!_

Penampilan lagu pertama selama beberapa menit itu diakhiri dengan denting-denting nada tertinggi dari pemain koto, dan Sakuraya yang jatuh berlutut dengan anggunnya. Jeda beberapa detik ketika seluruh penonton terpaku tanpa gerak dan kata. Begitu lampu sorot yang menghujani panggung meredup, tepuk tangan riuh rendah segera memenuhi aula tersebut. Beberapa bahkan berdiri dari kursinya dan bersorak-sorak dengan meriah.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! Kau luar biasa!"<p>

Psyche langsung menerobos masuk ke belakang panggung dan memeluk Tsugaru yang sudah menunggu di sana. Beruntung sekali karena para anggota keluarga memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk ke belakang panggung.

Tsugaru hanya merespon dengan balas memeluk Psyche, dan memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi sebagai tanda terima kasih. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada saudara-saudaranya yang juga menunggu di belakang Psyche.

"Hm. Tidak sia-sia aku kerja lembur untuk meminta cuti sehari dari Tom-san." Kata Shizuo. Ia pun menepuk bahu Tsugaru. "Kau hebat, Tsugaru. Luar biasa."

Tsugaru tersenyum dan merendahkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Shizuo-nii."

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Tuan Muda bisa tampil begitu cantik." Gumam Delic. Para saudara-saudaranya langsung memasang wajah waspada ketika senyum mesum terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku berharap aku bisa mengobrol dengannya sebent–"

Ucapan Delic terputus ketika ia merasakan tatapan tajam di punggungnya. Mungkin berasal dari seorang pemuda berpakaian _butler_, entah siapa dia…

"Psyche-san… Ternyata kau bisa kemari?" tanya Tsuki.

Psyche menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Bukan Psyche namanya kalau tidak bisa kabur diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Iza-nii!" seru Psyche bersemangat. "Paling-paling setelah ini, Iza-nii dan Hibi juga akan menyusul kemari, iya kan?"

Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Delic pun tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka sudah tidak kaget oleh tingkah bandel Psyche ini. Psyche memang tidak pernah ragu untuk berbuat apapun demi Tsugaru-nya tercinta. Bahkan menentang Izaya yang galak dan tegas sama sekali bukan masalah besar baginya…

…tunggu dulu.

"Psyche…" Tsugaru segera menemukan keganjilan dalam kata-kata Psyche barusan. "Kau datang diam-diam? Izaya melarangmu datang kemari? Kenapa?"

Bijih mata magenta Psyche membelalak. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah salah memilih kata. "Oh… i-itu… Bukannya tidak mengizinkan! Sa-saat ini harusnya Psyche membantu mereka membersihkan puri, itu saja!" seru Psyche, dengan cepat ia menemukan kebohongan untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Hmm… Mereka lagi sibuk, toh." Kata Shizuo. "Tapi, mereka akan tetap datang ke sini?"

"I-iya… mungkin jika sudah sedikit sore. Saat matahari terbenam, mungkin." Kata Psyche.

Mereka semua yang berdiri di sana yakin kalau mereka melihat wajah Shizuo yang tampak lega. "Baguslah." Kata Shizuo pelan.

Delic bersiul jahil. "Heh. Siapapun juga tahu kalau Shizuo-nii pasti menunggu-nunggu Izaya-san untu –AAAAWW! Shizuo-nii! Apa salahku!" Ucapan Delic langsung terputus begitu Shizuo mengangkat Delic beberapa senti dari lantai dengan menjewer kupingnya. Delic benar-benar harus belajar untuk memahami dengan siapa dia bicara.

Psyche pun tertawa ringan melihatnya –walaupun masih terasa canggung. Ia kemudian menjauhkan sedikit dirinya dari Tsugaru dan meraih tangan Tsuki. "Ehm… Aku mau keluar dulu, ya! Tsuki-kun bisa temani aku, kan? Soalnya, Tsu-chan sudah harus pergi untuk persiapan sesi panggung berikutnya. Yuk, Tsuki-kun!"

"E-eeeh? Psy –Psyche-san!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun entah dari Tsugaru atau Tsuki, Psyche langsung menyeret Tsuki menjauh menyusuri koridor tersebut. Meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya yang masih menatap dengan sedikit bingung.

"Yah." Kata Shizuo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Psyche memang akrab sekali dengan Tsuki. Soalnya di antara kita berempat, Tsuki memang paling sering mengunjungi rumah Izaya, kan?"

"Hei hei, Tsugaru-nii… Jangan pasang tampang cemburu begitu, lah…" kata Delic sambil menepuk bahu Tsugaru. Ia menyadari kening Tsugaru yang tampak berkerut sambil terus menatap ke arah Psyche dan Tsuki pergi tadi.

Tsugaru memukul kepala Delic dengan kipas lipatnya. "Bukan begitu, tahu." Katanya tenang. "Untuk apa aku cemburu pada adikku sendiri? Tentu saja aku tahu Psyche juga menanggap Tsuki seperti adiknya."

Shizuo tertawa sambil merangkul bahu Tsugaru. "Kamu kenal banget dia ya, Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru tersenyum. "Sama seperti Shizuo-nii mengenal Izaya-san, tentu saja."

"…Jangan mengubah topik, Tsugaru." Shizuo mendengus sambil membuang muka, tapi raut merah di wajahnya tetap saja tertangkap mata. Tsugaru hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, Psyche pasti bohong." Gumam Tsugaru kemudian.

Shizuo dan Delic memandangnya dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya Psyche bohong soal Izaya-san." Kata Tsugaru lagi. "Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Psyche sebenarnya tidak bisa kemari. Entah itu karena Izaya-san memang melarangnya datang, atau alasan lain yang mendesak… entahlah."

Shizuo menghela napas. "Terakhir kali mereka mendengarmu menyanyi, si kutu itu begitu antusias ingin mendengarmu menyanyi lagi. Kenapa dia harus melarang adiknya untuk datang? Lagipula, Izaya tahu kalau Psyche adalah kekasihmu."

Mendengar kata 'kekasih', Tsugaru tak ayal tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kan sudah kubilang, entahlah." Kata Tsugaru lagi. "Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus segera pergi untuk persiapan. Kalian juga kembalilah ke bangku penonton, sebelum diambil orang."

Shizuo dan Delic hanya mengangguk ketika Tsugaru berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik tirai.

* * *

><p>"Maaf ya…" Gumam Psyche. Ia masih berjalan menyusuri tepi luar aula dengan Tsuki yang mengikuti di belakangnya.<p>

Tsuki menatap kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

Psyche menoleh dan tersenyum, dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Sepertinya, keberadaanku dan keluargaku membuat posisimu jadi sulit." Katanya. "Ah, aku tidak menyalahkan Roppi, lho. Maksudku, coba lihat dirimu yang sekarang, Tsuki-kun. Kau jadi sering berbohong pada kakak-kakakmu karena membantu kami."

Tsuki terpaku sesaat mendengarnya sebelum tertawa singkat. "Masalah itu lagi, Psyche-san?" katanya. "Kan aku sudah sering bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku membantu kalian dan Roppi-san dengan senang hati, kok."

Psyche mengangguk paham. "Rasanya sulit dipercaya ada anak sepertimu di dunia ini." Katanya. "Sudah sangat lama sejak pertama kali kami berbaur di dunia manusia. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak melihat kami seperti monster."

"Kakak-kakakku juga tidak, kan?" kata Tsuki.

"Karena mereka tidak tahu siapa kami sebenarnya." Jawab Psyche dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Tsu-chan kalau dia tahu aku ini… bukan manusia. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

"Psyche-san…" Tsuki berkata lembut sambil menepuk bahu Psyche. "Kakak-kakakku tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu Shizuo-nii dan Delic-nii tidak akan takut meskipun dia tahu kalian bukan manusia. Dan lagi…"

"Psyche-san tahu 'kan kalau Tsugaru-nii sangat menyayangimu? Tsugaru-nii tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

Psyche mengerjap, sesaat sebelum tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Hm. Aku tahu kok, Tsuki-kun."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Mereka masih terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Nggak terasa sudah sore, ya." Kata Tsuki.

"Ya. Pertunjukan Tsu-chan benar-benar bikin lupa waktu." Kata Psyche

"Ngomong-ngomong, Psyche-san…" kata Tsuki tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau, maksudku… Apa kalian berniat mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada kakak-kakakku suatu hari nanti?" tanya Tsuki. "Kalau kalian… adalah vampir?"

Pertanyaan Tsuki tampaknya membuat Psyche terkejut. Pemuda bermata magenta itu terdiam sesaat. Pandangannya naik ke atas membuat ekspresi yang seolah-olah berpikir.

"Ya." Jawab Psyche kemudian sambil tersenyum optimis. "Ya, kami akan mengatakannya. Lagipula, kami rasa mustahil jika kami menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selamanaya. Jika memang sudah waktunya, kami akan mengatakannya."

Tsuki kembali menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Tsuki-kun?" Psyche balas bertanya.

"Eh…?"

"Sampai sekarang, aku, bahkan Iza-nii masih belum mengerti kenapa kau mau membantu kami. Maksudku, kenapa kau mau menjadikan dirimu sebagai santapan untuk Roppi? Padahal, kalian belum saling mengenal, bukan?" tanya Psyche. "Kenapa, Tsuki-kun?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan?" kata Tsuki. "Kalau tidak ada yang memberi Roppi-san darah manusia sungguhan, 'dia' bisa menguasai Roppi-san dan membuatnya menjadi monster. Kalian bertiga akan dalam bahaya kalau dia mengamuk…"

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan." Potong Psyche. "Aku tanya kenapa kau melakukan itu. Apa alasanmu?"

Tsuki terdiam cukup lama, membuat Psyche menatapnya keheranan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Tsuki yang kelihatan bimbang, menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Tsuki-kun…?"

"I-itu…"

–SRAK!

Keduanya terlonjak kaget ketika suara gemerisik terdengar jelas di belakang mereka. Psyche dan Tsuki menoleh dengan terkejut, dan apa yang mereka lihat semakin membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hi-hibiya…!"

Hibiya. Berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan napas terengah-engah dan langkah yang terlihat limbung. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan kotor oleh noda lumpur dan darah yang masih menetes. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores dan meneteskan darah segar. Saat melihat mereka berdua, ekspresi panik dan ketakutan yang menghiasi wajah Hibiya tampak sedikit memupus. Pemuda itu terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu.

"Hibiya!" Psyche segera berlari menghampiri adiknya itu, diikuti dengan Tsuki di belakangnya. "Hei! Hibiya! Apa yang terjadi! Apa-apaan keadaanmu ini…!"

"Di-dia…" kata Hibiya terbata-bata, berusaha melawan napasnya yang terasa berat. "Di-dia bangun, Kak… Dia… I-Izaya…"

Psyche terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia berpaling menatap Tsuki, yang juga sama-sama tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Iza-nii? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Iza-nii, Hibiya! Hibiya!" Psyche berusaha memaksa Hibiya untuk tetap tersadar, namun tubuh adiknya itu tampak sudah terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Per –pergi…" kata Hibiya lagi. "Pergi, kak… To-tolong… Izaya. Dia bisa… di…makan…"

Tsuki yakin ia bisa melihat Psyche menggigil ketakutan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera mengguncang pelan bahu Psyche untuk menyadarkannya. "Psyche-san." Katanya. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Tapi, Hibiya…"

"A-aku bisa tinggal di…sini…" kata Hibiya segera. "Ti-tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya… butuh waktu untuk… memulihkan tenagaku."

"Tapi kau…"

"Kak!" Hibiya berseru serak. "Keadaan Izaya-nii jauh lebih di ujung tanduk!"

Kata-kata itu langsung membuat Psyche tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyandarkan Hibiya di dinding. Hibiya memberikan isyarat terakhir pada Psyche dan Tsuki bahwa ia bisa bertahan. Psyche dan Tsuki pun saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari sana, menuju ke puri kediaman Orihara.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah mereka…?

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Fiuhhh baru chapter dua udah bikin sport jantung begini. A-apa saya tanpa sadar menambahkan PsychexTsuki? O.O Dan saya juga masih bingung bagaimana saya harus menulis DelicxHibi dan ShizuoxIzaya disini. Tapi akan saya usahakan semua pairing udah masuk mulai chapter depan!

Dan ada apa dengan saya, membuat Sakuraya tampil sebagai cewek disini? Ada yang bisa membayangkan Sakuraya dengan rambut panjang? Ada yang bisa bikin fanart-nya? XXD *plak*

Oh ya, informasi tambahan. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Tsugaru itu adalah _folksong_ berjudul _Sakura _(atau_ Cherry Blossom_). Bahasa aslinya ya, pakai bahasa Jepang. Yang diatas itu terjemahan bahasa Inggris-nya. Saya nggak tahu lagu ini nadanya kayak gimana == Saya pilih lagu ini karena sesuai dengan karakter Tsugaru dan Sakuraya yang tradisional ^^

Anyway, untuk yang mereview chapter kemarin, mohon maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review anda.

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Semoga readers bersedia untuk R&R chapter satu ini~

Salam damai,

Shinju


	3. Chapter 3

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Characters death for later chapter. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 3**

_-bagaimana caranya membedakan obsesi dengan rasa cinta?-_

..

..

* * *

><p>Dari luar tampak tidak ada yang janggal. Kondisi puri tetap seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Mungkin Hibiya tidak terpikir untuk menutupnya kembali ketika lari dari sana.<p>

Namun begitu Psyche melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu, ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu memang sudah terjadi. Bijih mata magenta Psyche membulat dalam kengerian. Ia segera meraih lengan Tsuki yang berjalan di belakangnya dan menariknya mendekat, untuk mengamankannya.

"Psyche-san…?"

"Bau darah." Bisik Psyche gemetar. "Bau darah Iza-nii… Jelas sekali."

Tak buang waktu lagi, Psyche dan Tsuki segera berlari secepatnya masuk ke dalam kegelapan puri. Tak peduli kalau-kalau musuh masih bersarang di dalam sana. Tanpa kemampuan milik seorang vampir yang bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi adanya bau darah, Tsuki tahu kemana ia harus berlari.

Dapur. Ruang bawah tanah.

Dan apa yang mereka temukan disana benar-benar nyaris membuat mereka pingsan di tempat.

Bau anyir darah menguar menusuk hidung dalam ruangan itu. Pintu kayu menuju ruang bawah tanah sudah rusak, membuat sebuah lubang menganga lebar di lantai. Jeruji besi di dalam bengkok tak beraturan, bahkan beberapa patah. Meninggalkan penjara menganga kosong tanpa tahanan.

Izaya. Terkapar di tengah lantai ruang bawah tanah, di tengah kubangan darahnya sendiri. Tidak sadarkan diri. Pakaian serba hitamnya telak koyak di sana-sini. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang menganga –yang paling parah adalah luka gorokan di leher dan sebuah patahan besi jeruji penjara yang mengoyak perut sampingnya.

"I-Izaya…san…"

"IZA-NII…!" Jerit histeris Psyche yang penuh dengan kengerian langsung menggema dalam ruangan sempit tanpa cahaya itu.

Keduanya dengan panik segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun ketika mereka baru saja melompat masuk, gerakan Psyche terhenti ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang berdiri di sudut tergelap ruangan. Ia segera menahan gerakan Tsuki di belakangnya, melarangnya untuk melangkah lebih maju lagi.

"Psyche-san! Kenapa kau berhenti! Kalau Izaya-san tidak segera ditolong…" Ucapan protes Tsuki pun terputus ketika ia melihat sosok yang tengah dilihat oleh Psyche tersebut. Ia terbelalak terkejut ketika mata merahnya bertatapan dengan iris mata yang nyaris serupa warnanya.

"R –Roppi-san…?"

Beberapa langkah dari tempat Izaya terkapar, Roppi berdiri di sana. Baik Psyche maupun Tsuki menelan ludah ketakutan. Mereka sudah sangat lama –bahkan Tsuki tidak pernah- melihat Roppi berdiri tegap seperti itu. Tubuhnya sudah menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih kurus dari yang terakhir Psyche ingat. Mata merah darah Roppi menyala dalam kegelapan –tatapannya kosong, namun berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Bahkan dalam cahaya yang demikian minim ini, Psyche dan Tsuki bisa melihat sekujur tubuh Roppi yang bermandikan darah segar –darah Izaya.

Jemari tangan Roppi yang berhiaskan kuku-kuku runcing panjang berlumur darah berkedut-kedut, seolah tidak sabar untuk mencabik mangsanya yang berikutnya.

"Roppi-nii!" Psyche berseru serak. "Bagaimana kau bisa…!"

Roppi tidak menunggu ucapan Psyche selesai. Ia menjilat darah yang menciprat di samping bibirnya dengan tatapan lapar. Bola matanya bergerak cepat, berpindah dari Psyche dan Tsuki, seperti singa yang tengah menyeleksi mangsanya dalam kawanan. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa lapar yang luar biasa.

"Kalian sudah membuatku menderita, kalian tahu?" Roppi mendesis seperti ular, membuat Psyche dan Tsuki menegang ketakutan. Ketika Roppi itu mengambil selangkah maju, mereka berdua pun mengambil selangkah mundur. "Kalian mengurungku selama bertahun-tahun. Kalian membuatku kelaparan selama bertahun-tahun."

Tsuki menelan ludah. Sudah hampir setahun ia mengenal Roppi, dan ia tahu betul seperti apa Roppi kalau ia sudah mulai kelaparan. Tsuki pernah melihatnya sekali, yaitu saat ia pertama kali datang ke puri ini. Tapi kondisi Roppi kali ini berbeda… Roppi bukan sekedar kelaparan. Lagipula, Tsuki sudah memberikan darahnya kemarin!

_Roppi menjadi gila gara-gara _dia_…_

"Tsuki," Psyche berbisik pada Tsuki sambil menarik pemuda itu mendekat. "Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Dia berbahaya."

"Psyche-san…"

"Dan," Psyche meraih sesuatu dari balik saku _coat_nya, dan menyerahkannya pada Tsuki. Tsuki terkejut melihat benda berwarna hitam metalik itu di tangannya. Sebuah pistol. "Gunakan itu untuk melindungi dirimu. Iza-nii mengisinya dengan peluru perak, bisa membunuh vampir jika kau menembaknya sekali tepat di jantung."

"Ke-kenapa…" Tsuki merasa ia tersedak napasnya sendiri. Seorang vampir membawa-bawa barang seperti ini –peluru perak yang bisa membunuh mereka sendiri! "Kau mau membunuh kakakmu sendiri?"

Psyche mendelik dan menatap Tsuki dengan tajam. "Lihat dia baik-baik, Tsuki. Apa _monster_ itu tampak seperti Roppi bagimu?" kata Psyche. "Dia berniat membunuh Iza-nii! Membunuh Hibi! Membunuh kita semua!"

"Tapi dia…"

"Jika memang harus," Psyche menekan kata-katanya dengan tegas. "Aku akan membunuhnya."

Tsuki merasakan dirinya seakan sulit bernapas. Selama hampir setahun mengenal mereka, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tsuki betul-betul menyadari bahwa Psyche _benar-benar_ adik Izaya.

Terdengar suara tawa halus dari Roppi, membuat Psyche dan Tsuki kembali menoleh padanya. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Roppi. "Kalian mau melawanku? Heh. Adik kecilku dan seorang bocah manusia. Memangnya kalian bisa apa?"

Tangan Psyche yang sudah siap dengan pistol lainnya segera terangkat siaga, membidik Roppi dengan sedikit gemetar. "Iza-nii pasti menyesal sudah menolongmu." Kata Psyche. "Harusnya waktu itu kami biarkan saja kau dihukum mati."

Roppi kembali tertawa mengejek. "Menyesali masa lalu? Kasihan sekali." Geramnya. "Sejak _awal_ yang paling awal, harusnya _kalian_ yang pantas dihukum mati!"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Roppi lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Psyche terperanjat. Matanya langsung sibuk menyelidik dengan panik di kegelapan sekitarnya, dari mana kiranya Roppi akan datang dan balik menyerang.

"PSYCHE-SAN! DI DEPANMU…!"

Peringatan Tsuki refleks membuat Psyche langsung menoleh kembali ke depan. Tepat di hadapannya, Roppi menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap Psyche yang terkejut dengan sepasang mata sewarna darah yang berkilat lapar. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Selamat tinggal, adikku sayang."

Kuku-kuku tajam Roppi berayun sebelum Psyche sempat bereaksi. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, kuku setajam mata pedang itu meninggalkan empat sayatan dalam di dada Psyche. Vampir muda bermata magenta itu bahkan tak sempat mengeluarkan suara jeritan apapun ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Psyche-san!" Tsuki segera menangkap tubuh Psyche yang terlempar sebelum ia menabrak dinding langsung. Namun lengan Tsuki tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan dorongan dari tubuh Psyche, sehingga keduanya pun terhempas menabrak dinding.

"Khh–…"

"Psyche-san!" Dengan panik Tsuki segera memeriksa keadaan Psyche. Bagian dadanya terkoyak, meninggalkan bercak darah merah di atas _coat_ putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak dalam. Dibiarkan sebentar juga sembuh sendiri." Kata Psyche sambil berusaha bangkit. Tsuki pun menghela napas lega ketika Psyche masih dapat berdiri tanpa kesulitan.

Ketika Psyche kembali menatap ke depan, ia menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kita gagal mencegahnya."

Tsuki mengikuti arah pandangan Psyche. Pemuda itu pun langsung merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar di dadanya. Seperti gergaji mesin yang mengoyak habis jantungnya. Di depan tangga menuju ke lantai atas tempat Roppi berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu, kini tertinggal tanpa siapa-siapa.

Roppi sudah lenyap.

"Iza-nii…!" Selagi Tsuki masih mematung di tempat, Psyche segera melesat mendekati kakak sulungnya yang masih terkapar. Ketika Psyche berlutut di samping Izaya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, ia segera merasakan seluruh otot tubuhnya melemas menyadari betapa parahnya kondisi Izaya. "…Iza-nii…"

"P –Psyche-san…" kata Tsuki seraya melangkah mendekati Psyche. Aroma pekat serupa karat dari darah Izaya langsung membuatnya pusing sekaligus mual. "Izaya-san…"

Psyche menelan ludah dengan berat. Vampir muda itu segera melepaskan coat putihnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. "Kita tak bisa membawanya kembali dalam keadaan separah ini. Orang-orang di kota… terutama kakak-kakakmu, bisa menggila." Kata Psyche. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Izaya. "Aku ragu jika aku bisa menyembuhkan semua lukanya, tapi aku akan mencoba…"

Samar-samar Tsuki bisa melihat cahaya redup –sangat redup, seredup cahaya kunang-kunang yang terbang di samping lampu bohlam- dari telapak tangan Psyche. Izaya mengerang ketika Psyche menekankan tangannya di atas lukanya.

"Bersabarlah, Iza-nii…" gumam Psyche pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja…"

Psyche merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika ia kembali mengingat wajah Roppi. Sekarang, apapun yang mereka lakukan, sudah terlambat. Roppi sudah berubah menjadi monster. Ia… bukan Roppi lagi. Cepat atau lambat, Roppi akan kembali untuk memangsa mereka semua.

_ "Dia… Gara-gara dia…"_ Psyche menggeram dalam hati. _"Gara-gara makhluk jahanam itu…!"_

Terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya, Tsuki bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah menunggu proses penyembuhan itu selama lebih dari sejam.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"_Apa menariknya…?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Kembang api. Kenapa kau berpikir itu menarik?"_

_Shizuo terdiam. Ia menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya, menengadah ke langit melihat percikan-percikan cahaya aneka warna itu menyebar dengan indah di langit musim dingin. Pria itu ingin sekali menendang sosok itu hingga terjatuh dari atap ini. Sudah susah-susah ia mencari hari untuk cuti dan menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api…_

"_Kau tidak suka, kutu?"_

_Jawaban Izaya hanyalah tawa yang lembut. _

"_Yang kalian lihat hanyalah cahaya yang hancur dan membaur dalam kegelapan. Menonton cahaya yang demikian indah lenyap ditelan gelap, apanya yang menarik?"_

_Shizuo memicingkan mata._

"_Justru karena itu jadi menarik, kan?"_

_Iris sewarna rubi itu membulat dalam tanda tanya. Shizuo pun melanjutkan._

"_Cahaya itu hanya bersinar indah dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya lenyap tanpa bekas. Justru karena waktu munculnya singkat, semua orang memperhatikan dan mengaguminya. Cahaya itu jadi berharga karena hanya muncul sebentar."_

_Sesaat Izaya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa renyah. _

"_Shizu-chan, dibanding _bodyguard_, kenapa kau tidak jadi penyair saja…?"_

"…_Cerewet kau, kutu."_

_Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Izaya ketika ia kembali memperhatikan kembang api yang menghiasi langit. _

"_Sama seperti hidup yang berharga karena ada batasnya, ya…"_

_Shizuo mengerjap. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa? Kembang apinya berisik…"_

_Izaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak... Kembang apinya cantik, ya."_

"_Hn…" Meskipun saat itu Shizuo tahu Izaya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja._

_Keduanya pun kembali terdiam. Terpaku pada nyala percikan api dengan latar belakang langit malam dan purnama emas raksasa. Pemandangan yang indah itu tampaknya membuat keduanya tidak sadar kalau kedua tangan mereka yang saling berdekatan perlahan bergeser mendekat._

_Hingga akhirnya berakhir dalam kehangatan genggaman masing-masing._

…

…

...

"…-nii...! Shizuo-nii!"

Shizuo tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya ketika ia merasakan bahunya diguncang dengan cukup kasar oleh Delic. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, pikirannya masih setengah melayang di ingatannya. Pertunjukan Tsugaru sudah usai, dan kini mereka berdua duduk di tepi aula untuk menunggu Tsugaru selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ada apa Delic?" tanya Shizuo sekenanya.

Delic memicing. "Kau itu yang kenapa! Shizuo-nii, kenapa tiba-tiba melamun begitu?"

Shizuo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu…"

Shizuo menghela napas sambil menyentuh dahinya. _Kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang sudah berlalu entah berapa lama itu?_ "Aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengannya…" gumam Shizuo pelan, sangat pelan hingga Delic yang berdiri di sebelahnya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" kata Delic, kembali menyita perhatian Shizuo. "Pertunjukan sudah selesai hampir satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa Psyche dan Tsuki belum kembali juga?"

Shizuo mengerjap. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Psyche tidak suka duduk lama-lama dalam sebuah ruangan, dan Tsuki yang gampang tersesat pasti hanya bisa mengekor Psyche. Jadi kupikir tidak aneh kalau mereka tidak juga kembali." Kata Shizuo. "Tapi kalau mereka tak juga kembali dalam sejam lebih…"

"Tsugaru juga belum kembali dari belakang panggung." Kata Delic. "Apa terjadi sesuatu…?"

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian, mencoba mengira-ngira ada apa sebenarnya. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di belakang mereka.

"DELIC…!"

Keduanya tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah familiar bagi mereka itu. Terlebih Delic, host muda itu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok kecil yang tengah berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang. "Delic! Shizuo!"

"Hi-hibiya…?" Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Delic segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan melesat mendekati pemuda bermata emas itu. Melihat Hibiya yang tampak panik, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Shizuo pun mengikuti Delic di belakangnya.

Hibiya langsung menubruk dan memeluk Delic begitu host itu sampai di depan Hibiya. Delic sedikit terperanjat. Ia mengerti Hibiya memang anak yang manja… Tapi melihat Hibiya gemetar dan terisak pelan di balik dadanya, Delic langsung sadar kalau sesuatu memang sudah terjadi. Delic melirik Shizuo yang berdiri di sampingnya, merasa bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Shizuo hanya memberi isyarat dengan gerakan kepalanya, 'coba tanyakan'.

"Hibiya…?" Delic balas memeluk Hibiya dengan lembut seraya mengelus punggungnya. "Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja…?"

Sesaat Hibiya tidak menjawab. Tapi Delic bisa merasakan tangan Hibiya semakin erat mencengkram lengan jas putihnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, barulah Hibiya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Delic dan Shizuo dengan tatapan yang masih menyiratkan ketakutan, membuat kedua Heiwajima itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Delic, Shizuo… Kalian harus segera ikut aku…" kata Hibiya dengan suara gemetar.

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ikut denganmu?" tanyanya. "Kemana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hibiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Ia menegak ludahnya dengan berat sebelum menjawab,

"Ke para petugas medis…"

* * *

><p>Ketika Hibiya membawanya dan Delic ke klinik terdekat, yang pertama kali dilihatnya di depan bangunan bercat putih itu adalah Tsugaru dan Tsuki. Bahkan dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, Shizuo bisa melihat wajah keduanya yang pucat. Shizuo melihat Psyche tengah tidur di pangkuan Tsugaru, menggunakan paha pria itu sebagai bantalnya.<p>

"Ah… Shizuo-nii, Delic-nii…" Tsuki menyambut mereka dengan suaranya yang lemah dan gemetar.

"Kau sudah disini, Tsugaru-nii, Tsuki…?" tanya Delic. "Adaapa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Psyche?"

Selama beberapa detik, baik Tsuki maupun Tsugaru hanya bisa terdiam. Tsuki menunduk dalam-dalam, selagi Tsugaru menatap kedua saudaranya dengan raut wajah tertekuk sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Psyche. "Psyche mungkin kelelahan karena takut…" jawab Tsugaru pelan sambil membelai rambut hitam Psyche.

"Ketakutan…?" tanya Delic lagi.

Tsugaru kembali terdiam. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Tsugaru kembali menjawab,

"Izaya-san…"

_DEGH_

Saat itu Shizuo yakin ia merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik tepat ketika ia mendengar nama Izaya. Tanpa menunggu Tsugaru menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Shizuo langsung mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar klinik tersebut. Tanpa peduli Delic yang memanggil namanya, mencoba menenangkannya. Tanpa peduli seorang perawat yang dengan panic mencoba menghentikannya.

Shizuo bertemu Izaya.

Yang Shizuo harapkan adalah bola mata crimson itu yang akan menggerling nakal menatapnya. Yang Shizuo harapkan adalah suaranya yang akan menyebut namanya dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya, '_Hei, Shizu-chan~ Sudah dua bulan lebih nggak ketemu, nih! Jahatnya, kamu sudah lupa padaku, ya!_' Yang Shizuo harapkan adalah ia bisa membalas sapaan itu dengan raungan kemarahan untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

_Si kutu itu benar-benar pintar meluluh lantakkan harapan orang_…

Di balik tirai putih yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka menutupi ranjang ruang rawat tersebut, Izaya terbaring dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pakaian serba hitamnya kini berganti dengan baju rumah sakit putih. Perban melilit sejumlah bagian tubuhnya.

Tak ada tatapan. Tak ada sapaan.

Selama beberapa detik, Shizuo kehilangan kata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak merasa dirinya benar-benar ada disana saat itu.

"Shizuo…" suara Hibiya menegurnya lembut dari belakang. Ia sudah melangkah masuk bersama dengan Delic.

"…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" suara Shizuo menggeram rendah. Pelan, tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Delic dan Hibiya kalau sumbu emosi Shizuo benar-benar sudah habis tersulut.

"KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI? SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?"

Shizuo berbalik dengan marah, menatap Hibiya dengan tatapannya yang garang. Hibiya berjengit ketakutan. Delic menarik pelan bahu Hibiya, merapatkan punggung pemuda itu di dadanya. Ia tak berani menegur balik Shizuo, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredakan rasa takut Hibiya.

"Hibiya…" kata Delic sambil mengelus bahu pemuda itu. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Hibiya tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Hibiya hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak tahu…" bisik Hibiya lemah. "Tiba-tiba saja sudah jadi begini…"

"Rumahmu kemasukan perampok…?" tanya Delic lagi.

"Tidak tahu…" jawab Hibiya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan, Hibiya!" Shizuo kembali membentak.

"Tidak tahu!" Hibiya pun membalas dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…!"

"KAMI TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI…!"

_Aku tak boleh membocorkan tentang keberadaan Roppi. Aku tak boleh membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa kami adalah keluarga vampir…!_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Endingnya... nggak enak banget! Chapter ini rasanya agak _fail_ deh... Pas ngetik ini, entah kenapa_ feel_-nya nggak ngena == Maaf ya readers, maklum saya lagi galau gara-gara tugas numpuk di sana-sini. *bows* Jadi, mohon koreksinya ya, bila ada yang kurang di chappie ini... Chapter depan pasti akan saya bikin lebih niat dari ini.

Untuk yang sudah me-review chapter kemarin :** Aldred van Kuroschiffer ; Keikoku Yuki ; Freir ; Naoto4Shirogane ; killinheaven ; Lacie Sternkranz ;** dan juga kepada para silent readers, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XXD

Stay tuned for later chapter, yaa~~

Akhir kata, R&R please~?

Salam damai,

Shinju


	4. Chapter 4

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Characters death for later chapter. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 4**

"…_Apa suaraku terdengar?"_

"_Ya. Jelas sekali…"_

"_Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"_Saya sudah memasuki dunia manusia 30 menit yang lalu. Saat ini saya berada di kediaman Keluarga Orihara."_

"_Kau menemukan sesuatu…?"_

"…_Sayang sekali, tidak. Seluruh anggota keluarga tidak ada di rumahnya dan tahanan mereka juga hilang."_

"…"

"_Ah, tapi saya kira mereka tidak melarikan diri bersama kriminal itu. Dilihat dari kondisi puri, sepertinya mereka lari untuk menyelamatkan diri karena monster itu mengamuk dan menyerang mereka."_

"_Begitu. Pokoknya kau harus terus melaporkan setiap kali tahanan itu berulah. Tugasmu saat ini hanyalah membawa 'dia' kembali beserta seluruh Keluarga Orihara."_

"_...Mm…"_

"_Ada masalah?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, seluruh Keluarga Orihara? Apa Hachimenroppi juga harus saya bawa kembali?"_

"…"

"_Tuan…?"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa?"_

"…_ya?"_

"_Memangnya saat ini, Hachimenroppi masih tercatat sebagai anggota Keluarga Orihara?"_

"…_Oh… Anda benar. Maaf, saya lupa."_

"_Tak apa. Laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, agen."_

"_Siap."_

…

…

* * *

><p>"…Permisi…"<p>

Dengan hati-hati Tsuki membuka pintu ruang rawat di depannya. Tsugaru mengikuti di belakang Tsuki, kedua tangannya penuh dengan beberapa kantung belanja. Sudah delapan jam berlalu sejak Izaya dibawa ke klinik ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Walaupun dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan –terang saja dia bisa berkata begitu. Sebagian luka-luka Izaya sudah disembuhkan oleh Psyche sebelum dibawa kemari- , sampai saat ini Izaya masih belum membuka mata akibat _shock _kehilangan banyak darah.

"Shizuo-nii…?" Selain Izaya, saat ini Tsuki juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi Shizuo. Ketika masuk ke ruang rawat tersebut, setidaknya Tsuki mengira ia akan melihat sosok Shizuo yang tertidur di samping ranjang rawat Shizuo. Tapi rupanya kakak sulungnya itu masih setia terjaga, duduk di samping Izaya yang masih tertidur sambil memandanginya lekat. Sepertinya Shizuo bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsuki dan Tsugaru sampai mereka kembali menutup pintu.

"Oh. Kalian sudah kembali…" Suara Shizuo seperti menggantung di udara, terdengar begitu letih, tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Tsuki hanya tersenyum seraya balas menatap kakaknya. Dalam hati Tsuki merasa miris. Baru kali ini ia melihat bijih mata sewarna madu Shizuo tidak berkilat seperti biasa. Mata Shizuo kini seolah kehilangan jiwanya... Seperti permata yang kusam dan kehilangan kilauannya.

Ruangan itu kembali tenggelam dalam sunyi, hanya terdengar suara Tsugaru yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dari dalam kantong. Tsuki menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, menghela napas dengan berat. Malam ini rasanya berlalu panjang sekali. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Tsuki sudah merasakan matanya yang mulai terasa berat, tanda tubuhnya protes minta waktu istirahat yang layak. Namun Tsuki tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Kepalanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam beban pikiran. Terutama tentang…

_"…selamat tinggal…"_

Tsuki langsung menahan napas begitu wajah Roppi tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia masih ingat betul seperti apa perasaannya ketika ia menemukan Roppi di ruang bawah tanah itu. Tsuki tahu ia sendiri tidak mau merasa begini, tapi…

Saat itu Tsuki benar-benar merasa takut.

Bukan hanya karena ia melihat sosok Roppi yang bersimbah darah. Bukan karena ia melihat bola mata merah pekat itu berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu membunuh. Bukan karena Tsuki tahu bahwa saat itu Roppi benar-benar serius mau membunuh mereka. Bukan karena Tsuki benar-benar merasa sosok Roppi saat itu menyerupai... _monster_...

Tsuki terlebih merasa takut... Bahwa Roppi akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi...

"Tsuki…" kali ini suara Tsugaru memecah keheningan, membuat Tsuki tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ketika namanya disebut. "Malam sudah selarut ini. Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu tidur? Bareng Psyche dan Hibiya di rumah..."

Tidur. Mendengar kata itu, Tsuki merasa ia mendengar kepalanya menjerit setuju. Tapi entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Tsuki malah menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku nggak ngantuk kok…" jawab Tsuki.

Tsugaru menghela napas mendengar jawaban adiknya. Sekali lihat juga ia sudah tahu, Tsuki sudah sangat mengantuk. Mata adik sulungnya itu sudah sembab dan sedikit memerah. Namun Tsugaru memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya memaksa Tsuki pulang. Tsuki adalah yang pertama kali menemukan Izaya –begitulah yang ia dengar dari cerita Psyche- dan Tsugaru mengerti kalau Tsuki pasti juga terguncang.

"Ya sudah." Kata Tsugaru sambil menepuk puncak kepala Tsuki. "Tapi kalau sudah tidak kuat, tidur saja ya? Di sini juga tidak apa-apa kok…"

Tsuki menatap Tsugaru dengan sedikit bingung. "Boleh? Bukannya ada jam besuk, ya…?"

Tsugaru mengangkat bahu. "Shizuo-nii sedikit memaksa, mungkin?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tak ayal Tsuki pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Delic-nii kemana?" tanya Tsuki lagi ketika Tsugaru pun ikut duduk di sampingnya di atas sofa. "Bukannya dia disini menemani Shizuo-nii?"

"Dia kusuruh pulang." Kali ini Shizuo yang menjawab, walau tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Izaya yang masih terlelap. "Kurasa nggak baik kalau membiarkan Psyche dan Hibiya sendiri di rumah. Apalagi Hibiya bilang seseorang menyerang rumah mereka…"

Saat itu, Tsuki dan Tsugaru bisa melihat wajah Shizuo tertekuk tajam membentuk ekspresi marah luar biasa. Tangan-tangan Shizuo mengepal kuat di atas pangkuannya sampai bergetar.

"Begitu…" jawab Tsugaru sekenanya.

"Tapi, Hibiya bilang dia tidak sempat melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang menyerang rumahnya…" kata Shizuo lagi. "Yang ia tahu hanya, orang itu bertubuh tinggi. Sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, katanya."

Tsuki mengerjap mendengarnya. Hibiya… berbohong? Ya, tentu saja. Hibiya pasti tahu kalau yang menyerang Izaya adalah Roppi. Dan lagi, setinggi apapun Roppi, rasanya tidak mungkin ia sampai menembus tinggi tubuh Shizuo.

Wajar saja. Hibiya dan Psyche pasti akan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang keberadaan Roppi. Karena jika kakak-kakak Tsuki tahu tentanng keberadaan Roppi, identitas asli mereka sebagai keluarga vampir pasti akan langsung terkuak.

Sebenarnya, Tsuki sedikit tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka segini ngototnya menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa mereka itu vampir? Tsuki tahu kalau Izaya dan adik-adiknya merasa tersisih karena mereka berbeda dari para manusia yang memenuhi bumi ini. Jika bukan karena Tsuki dan kakak-kakaknya, mereka pasti masih hidup terisolasi dalam puri tersebut, menolak untuk keluar dan berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya.

Tapi sekarang ini kan, hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih dalam? Tsugaru dan Psyche sudah menjadi kekasih. Shizuo dan Izaya sama-sama saling mencintai walaupun keduanya belum resmi menjalin hubungan seperti adik mereka. Hibiya dan Delic… yah, berhubung mereka sama-sama tidak peka dengan perasaan masing-masing, hubungan mereka memang belum berkembang jauh. Tapi sedikitnya, Tsuki tahu Delic diam-diam sangat memperhatikan Hibiya, walau kadang _host_ muda itu berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Delic sebagai adik.

Lalu… Tsuki sendiri dengan Roppi…

Membayangkannya saja, senyum Tsuki selalu melengkung manis tanpa sadar. Bukannya dia mau bangga atau apa… tapi di antara saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Tsuki merasa bahwa hubungannya dan Roppi lah yang paling dalam.

_ "Sampai tetes terakhir darahku, semuanya boleh menjadi milik Roppi-san."_

Tsuki merasakan wajahnya memerah, mengingat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri tak lama setelah ia bertemu dengan Roppi. Ah, kenapa baru sekarang dia ingat lagi kejadian yang sudah berlalu hampir setahun itu…?

Yah… intinya, kalau hubungan mereka sudah sedalam itu, untuk apa masih sembunyi-sembunyi? Kalau Izaya dan adik-adiknya sudah begitu mempercayai para anggota Keluarga Heiwajima, lantas kenapa…?

_Mereka… tidak meragukan kami, kan…?_

_._

_.  
><em>

"…Lho?"

"…Kenapa, Tsugaru?" tanya Shizuo ketika suara adiknya itu kembali memecah keheningan.

Sesaat Tsugaru tertawa kecil. Jemarinya lalu mengusap pipi Tsuki yang duduk di sampingnya, yang entah kapan sudah jatuh terlelap. "Ternyata dia benar-benar memaksakan diri." Kata Tsugaru sambil melepaskan jubah birunya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Tsuki. "Wajahnya kelihatan lelah sekali."

Shizuo pun ikut tertawa kecil. "Dasar keras kepala…"

Tsugaru merasa lega bisa melihat wajah Shizuo yang tampak menjadi lebih ringan. "Mau kugendong saja dia sampai rumah?" tanya Tsugaru.

"Tidak usah, lah. Dia bisa terbangun saat kau gendong. Betulkan saja posisi tidurnya di atas sofa." Kata Shizuo.

Tsugaru pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia mengambil bantal yang tidak terpakai dari lemari di sudut ruangan. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan adiknya. "Nyenyak sekali tidurnya…" komentar Tsugaru pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu, ruangan tersebut kembali tenggelam dalam sunyi. Selain bunyi jam yang menggema pelan dan suara dengkuran halus Tsuki, yang terdengar hanyalah angin malam yang berhembus mengetuk jendela dari luar.

* * *

><p>Sebuah hutan di perbatasan utara kota tersebut adalah batas dengan sebuah kota lain yang letaknya bertetangga. Beberapa pohon di hutan itu sedang meranggas karena musim gugur, menyebabkan atap hutan tersebut tidak terlalu pekat. Di sana, tampak seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli ia memotong jalan setapak dan nekat menembus ranting-ranting dan semak belukar yang menghalangi langkahnya dan menggores-gores wajahnya, ia terus berlari cepat seperti orang kesetanan yang dikejar hewan buas.<p>

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa kuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus baju hitam tipis dan celana panjang. Sisa-sisa potongan rantai yang masih melilit leher dan pergelangan tangan kakinya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Langkah sosok tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berdiri di tengah tanah lapang luas di tengah hutan. Rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar –hanya terdiri dari dua tingkat dengan arsitektur yang serba sederhana- namun berdiri di tengah pekarangan luas yang tampak asri dengan aneka pohon-pohon kerdil dan semak berbunga. Tampak seperti rumah singgah yang manis di tengah hutan.

Sosok itu segera berlari mendekati pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Beberapa lampu yang menyala di rumah itu menandakan kalau rumah itu saat ini sedang berpenghuni.

Namun sebelum ia sempat mengetuk –atau mungkin, menggedor-, pintu depan rumah tersebut sudah lebih dulu terbuka. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek tubuhnya yang terbungkus kulit putih segar berbalutkan kimono tidur berwarna _peach_ pucat itu menyambut wajah terkejut sang tamu tak diundang. Bola mata berwarna magenta gelap sang tuan rumah menatap tajam mata tamunya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang kemari." Kata sang tuan rumah itu. Senyum manis yang tiba-tiba terkembang di wajahnya, entah kenapa mengingatkan sang tamu pada… saudara-saudaranya. "Silahkan masuk. Jangan sungkan. Aku tahu kau kemari tanpa ada maksud jahat…"

"…Hachimenroppi-san."

Roppi masih membeku di depan pintu masuk meskipun pemuda berkimono itu sudah membukakan jalan padanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak ada aura mencurigakan dari tuan rumah tersebut, membuat Roppi sedikit merasa lega.

"Terima kasih banyak…"

"…Tuan muda Sakuraya."

Sakuraya pun tersenyum lembut ketika Roppi akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah singgahnya tersebut. Dengan lembut ia menutup pintu, dan kembali memasang tabir pengaman di sekeliling rumahnya yang sebelumnya ia pasang sebelum Roppi datang…

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu garis besar ceritanya." Kata Sakuraya setelah mempersilahkan Roppi duduk di ruang tengah bersamanya. Sementara seseorang berseragam _butler_, Shitsuo, sibuk menghidangkan minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Anda tidak merasa takut pada saya…?" tanya Roppi sedikit ragu. Udara dingin yang sedari tadi mencekik saraf-saraf tubuhnya membuatnya langsung menyambar minuman hangat di depannya dan meminumnya.

Sakuraya pun hanya tersenyum sambil ikut mengambil minuman hangatnya. "Sebagai 'duta' dari dunia sana yang dikirim ke dunia manusia, rumahku sudah sangat sering dipakai para kriminal untuk tempat perlindungan mereka." Jawabnya tenang. "Jangan sungkan. Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah, jadi aku akan melindungimu di rumah ini."

Alis Roppi berkerut. "Meskipun anda bilang saya tidak bersalah…" salah satu tangan Roppi naik dan meremas dadanya sendiri. "'Dia'… 'Dia' sudah mulai menguasai saya. Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai 'dia' benar-benar menguasai saya…"

Mata Sakuraya membeku sesaat mendengarnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Roppi sebelum menaruh kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. Pandangan Sakuraya lalu beralih pada tangan Roppi yang masih mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

"Ahh…" Perlahan, Sakuraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Lengannya menjulur, dan dengan hati-hati ia menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya di atas tangan Roppi.

"_Rubymoon_ ini masih ada padamu…?"

Roppi menghela napas, seakan putus asa. "Sampai saya mati, benda laknat ini tak akan pernah lepas dari tubuh saya." Katanya.

Sakuraya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Oh, ayolah. Kau jangan pesimis begitu." Katanya. "Dengar. Kalau kau memberiku waktu, mungkin aku bisa kembali ke dunia sana dan meminta saran Yang Mulia tentang bagaimana mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuhmu tanpa membu–"

"Jangan!"

Sakuraya tersentak ketika kata-katanya dipotong paksa oleh Roppi. "Hachimenroppi-san… Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak ada gunanya! Anda pun hanya akan membahayakan nyawa anda jika Yang Mulia tahu anda memihak apa saya!" seru Roppi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sudah tugasku melindungi tersangka yang tidak bersalah, Hachimenroppi-san…" kata Sakuraya, tetap dengan nada tenangnya.

"Ini bukan tentang kesalahan saya atau tidak!" seru Roppi lagi. "Apapun alasannya, saya sudah tercatat sebagai kriminal di dunia sana karena kasus _Rubymoon_ saat itu! Dan sekarang, saya pun akan segera tercatat sebagai kriminal di dunia ini karena melarikan diri dari penjara!"

"Hachimenroppi-san…" Sakuraya mendesah panjang. "Hal itu bisa aku usahakan…"

"Saya mohon jangan, Tuan Muda!" kali ini Roppi mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Sakuraya kembali terkejut. "Sudah cukup saya membahayakan nyawa saudara-saudara saya selama puluhan tahun ini! Saya pun sempat membahayakan nyawa seorang manusia! Saya tidak ingin menambah dosa saya lagi!"

Sakuraya mematung di tempat mendengarnya. Sudah ribuan penjahat dari dunia sana datang padanya dan memohon perlindungan. Rasanya Sakuraya sampai bosan sendiri mendengar berbagai alasan mereka saat mereka bersujud di kakinya.

Tapi baru kali ini seseorang datang padanya dan memohon agar dirinya tidak dilindungi…

Sakuraya pun menghela napas panjang. "Lalu?" tanyanya. "Apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Hachimenroppi-san…?"

Sesaat Roppi terdiam. Ia kembali menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah merasa tak pantas berhadapan dengan Tuan Muda ini. "Saya tahu permintaan ini sangat tidak tahu diri… Tapi…"

"Saya ingin anda memberikan saya tempat isolasi yang baru. Yang lebih kokoh daripada sekedar penjara berjeruji atau mantra tabir pengaman." Kata Roppi. "Sampai saya bisa kembali mengendalikan monster dalam diri saya, tolong kurung saya agar saya tidak melukai orang lain lagi."

Sakuraya merasa udara di sekitarnya seakan membeku mendengar jawaban Roppi. Shitsuo yang sedari tadi dengan setia berdiri di belakang Sakuraya pun tampak nyaris menjatuhkan nampan plastik di tangannya karena terkejut.

"Tugas saya di sini adalah melindungi, bukan mengurung, Hachimenroppi-san…" kata Sakuraya.

"Saya mohon dengan sangat, Tuan Muda!" tiba-tiba saja Roppi bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, bersujud di kaki Sakuraya. Hal itu kontan membuat Sakuraya semakin terkejut.

"Hachimenroppi-san…"

"Saya hampir membunuh kakak saya sendiri sebelum ini!" seru Roppi lagi. "Kalau saya kehilangan kontrol lagi atas monster ini…!"

Sebelum Roppi sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakuraya sudah lebi dulu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Roppi dengan sedikit paksa agar tamunya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Roppi membeku di tempat ketika melihat iris magenta gelap Sakuraya menatap tajam padanya, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Cukup, Hachimenroppi-san. Kau tak perlu sampai menyembah begitu… Ayo, berdiri." Kata Sakuraya sambil menarik lengan Roppi dan membantu vampir muda itu berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti maumu. Aku akan menyediakan kamar dengan pengamanan terbaik dan mantra tabir pengamanan terkuat untukmu."

Iris merah darah Roppi membulat mendengarnya. "Tuan Muda…"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Aku juga akan sering-sering memberimu makanan yang layak dan darah sintetis agar kemungkinan kau mengamuk berkurang." Lanjut Sakuraya.

Senyum lega terkembang di wajah Roppi. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Muda!"

Sakuraya tidak menanggapi jawaban Roppi. Ia pun menoleh pada Shitsuo dan memberinya isyarat untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Sang butler itu pun segera mengerti, dan ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyediakan segala keperluan untuk Roppi.

_'Hahh. Baru kali ini aku menangani kasus serumit ini…'_ Gumam Sakuraya dalam hati. '_Aku bukan vampir sih… Jadi terkadang aku tidak mengerti betapa beratnya menahan rasa lapar di dunia ini.'_

'_Untuk kali ini saja, aku berharap aku bisa memahami perasaan mereka, para vampir…'_

* * *

><p>Setelah kamar tersebut siap, Sakuraya langsung mempersilahkan Roppi masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memberikan Roppi beberapa helai pakaian hangat dan juga sekotak penuh botol-botol berisi darah sintetis. Sakuraya tahu ia tak akan bisa sering-sering menjenguk Roppi di dalam kamarnya.<p>

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Shitsuo pasti akan datang membantumu." Kata Sakuraya. "Aku dan Shitsuo akan mengecek kondisimu beberapa minggu sekali."

"Anda yakin saya tidak akan bisa menjebol kamar ini dari manapun…?" tanya Roppi.

Sakuraya berkerut mendengarnya. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit tidak wajar untuk seorang kriminal yang baru saja melarikan diri, kan…?

"Semoga saja. Karena aku tidak tahu sampai sebesar apa kekuatan monster-mu itu." Kata Sakuraya. "Tapi aku memang sudah mengamankan kamar ini dengan tabir terkuat yang tak akan bisa dijebol dengan kekuatan selevel petinggi dari dunia sana." Lanjutnya. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada jendela besar berterali dalam kamar itu. "Yang perlu kau ingat adalah jendela itu. Di sana, mantra pengamannya kupasang paling kuat karena ada kemungkinan bisa ditembus dari dalam maupun dari luar. Kalau memaksa keluar dari situ, kau bisa terbakar habis."

Roppi menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Saya paham."

"Baiklah." Kata Sakuraya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Jaga dirimu, Hachimenroppi-san…"

Setelah itu, Sakuraya pun menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya dengan kunci ganda dan tiga buah gembok. Tidak hanya itu, Tuan Muda itu pun kembali menambahkan mantra pengaman untuk tiap gemboknya.

Sakuraya menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini, antara rasa lelah dan terkejut oleh sifat tamunya. "Aku tak percaya orang seperti dia bisa dianggap sebagai kriminal…" kata Sakuraya. "Baru kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menolong seseorang…"

Shitsuo yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakang Sakuraya pun tersenyum. "Saya yakin hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Katanya. "Hachimenroppi-dono akan segera terbukti tidak bersalah."

Sakuraya pun tersenyum pada butler-nya itu. Sambil keduanya melangkah menjauh dari kamar tersebut, Sakuraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Shitsuo. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shitsuo dan mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan Shitsuo. "Aku pun berharap demikian…"

Shitsuo mengerjap ketika ia merasakan jemari tuannya yang seakan membeku. "Tuan Muda… Tangan anda dingin sekali."

Sakuraya hanya tersenyum tenang. "Tentu saja. Ini malam musim gugur." Jawabnya. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh butler-nya. "Ahh, tubuh manusia itu memang selalu hangat, ya…"

Shitsuo tersenyum miris pada Tuannya. "Saya bukan manusia lagi, Tuan Muda..."

"Oh, sudahlah. Lupakan masalah lama itu…" jawab Sakuraya. Keduanya lalu sampai di kamar pribadi milik Sakuraya. Shitsuo membimbing Sakuraya berbaring di atas ranjang dalam kamar itu. Sebelum sang butler mematikan lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sana, Shitsuo kembali mendekati Sakuraya.

"Tuan Muda…" kata Shitsuo. "Tentang kabar yang kita dapat tadi sore…"

Sakuraya menanggapi dengan mengangguk. "Ya. Karena itulah aku terus menunggu kedatangan Hachimenroppi-san. Aku tahu ia akan segera datang kemari…"

"Yang Mulia telah mengirim tiga orang utusan dari dunia sana untuk mengejar Hachimenroppi-san. Sepertinya beliau melanggar keputusan bahwa Hachimenroppi-san hanya akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup dan berniat menghukum mati dia di tempat…" kata Sakuraya. "Sayangnya, naluri Hachimenroppi-san lebih cepat tanggap. Mungkin karena itu monster dalam tubuhnya mengambil alih dan menyuruhnya lari dari penjara."

"Tapi itu artinya, tiga utusan itu…" kata Shitsuo.

"Tidak akan berhenti mengejar Hachimenroppi-san." Sambung Sakuraya. "Terlebih lagi, mereka adalah tiga petinggi dari pasukan bayangan terpercaya Yang Mulia. Kekuatan mereka bertiga, jika digabung pasti sanggup untuk menekan kekuatan Rubymoon."

Shitsuo menghela napas. Gestur itu langsung menangkap perhatian Sakuraya. Tak biasanya ia melihat butler-nya ini mengeluh.

"Ada apa, Shitsuo…?" tanya Sakuraya.

"Saya hanya tidak mengerti…" kata Shitsuo. "Kenapa benda bernama Rubymoon itu harus ada? Apa sebenarnya benda itu…?"

Sakuraya pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kita mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Aku pun penasaran akan hal itu." Katanya.

Setelah mendengarnya, Shitsuo pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan mematikan lilin di tangannya. "Selamat malam, Tuan Muda."

"Tunggu, Shitsuo…"

Shitsuo mengerjap ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakuraya menggamit erat pergelangan tangannya. Sakuraya sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap butler-nya itu. Hanya dengan melihat senyum itu, Shitsuo langsung memahami apa keinginan tuan mudanya.

Shitsuo pun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan lembut, ia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sakuraya. Sakuraya pun membalas ciuman singkat itu sebelum akhirnya berakhir hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Selamat malam, Shitsuo."

"Selamat malam," Shitsuo membelai lembut pipi tuannya, membuat Sakuraya pun menutup matanya. "Sakuraya."

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari kamar tersebut, Roppi bergelung sendirian di atas tempat tidurnya. Walau tempat ini terasa jauh lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman dari penjara tempatnya dikurung selama puluhan tahun terakhir ini, Roppi tak bisa memungkiri rasa dingin yang terus menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuh dan hatinya meskipun ia sudah memakai selimut berlapis-lapis.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali air mata Roppi mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi seprai putih di bawahnya. Membuat pipinya yang basah terasa semakin dingin membeku.

_Ah… Inikah yang namanya kesepian…?_

"…Tsukishima…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** huweeehhh lama banget ini updatenya! DXX *jambakin rambut* Chapter nitsa ini prosesnya memakan waktu dua minggu lebih! Saya benar-benar bingung gimana caranya menempatkan karakter Sakuraya dan Shitsuo. ==

Sekedar informasi -biarpun readers pasti udah pada ngeh- Sakuraya dan Shitsuo bukan bagian dari keluarga Orihara maupun Heiwajima. Mereka, yah... orang luar sekaligus hanya tokoh sampingan. *dilempar silverware * Jadi saya nggak akan membahas mereka berdua terlalu dalam.

Untuk chapter depan, saya benar-benar akan usahakan supaya RoppiTsuki sudah muncul. Maklum... masih nggak kompeten nulis romance, nih... ==

Untuk yang sudah mereview chapter lalu, **Keikoku Yuki ; Mairu 'Iza' Orihara ; Aldred van Kuroschiffer ; killinheaven;** dan juga tak lupa para silent readers, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XXD Untuk chapter ini pun, mohon dukungannya, ya~~

Salam damai,

Shinju


	5. Chapter 5

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Characters death for later chapter. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 5**

"…Hei, Izaya."

_Ah, lagi-lagi kau. Berapa kali harus kubilang, sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini…_

_**Kenapa ruangan ini gelap sekali? Aroma busuk apa ini…?**_

"Izaya, lihatlah. Aku yang melakukan semua ini."

_Sedang apa kamu disana, Roppi? Cepat kemari. Kita harus pulang sekarang._

"Apa kau juga akan menyebutku monster?"

_Kau ini bicara apa? Kubilang cepat kemari! Kita pu…lan..g…_

"Aku menyeramkan bukan, Izaya…?"

…_Astaga…_

"Kau takut padaku, kan…?"

_A-apa ini…? Kenapa… Apa yang kau lakukan, Roppi…!_

_**Lantai dan dinding batu berlumuran darah merah kehitaman. Puluhan tubuh yang tercabik-cabik sampai tak lagi berbentuk bergelimpangan. Di tengah kegelapan, kau berdiri menatapku dengan senyummu yang jarang.**_

"Kenapa, _kakakku sayang_? Hah. Dengan ini, pandanganmu padaku jadi berubah, kan?"

_Kenapa…? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini! Roppi!_

"Dengan ini, kau akan mengakui kalau aku lebih kuat darimu, kan…?"

_**Mata merahmu menatapku dengan kebencian. Kemana dirimu yang selalu memandang kesal dan manja sambil memaksa adu kekuatan?**_

"…Semua…"

"Semua ini salahmu, Izaya…!"

…

…

* * *

><p>"…Khh–"<p>

Shizuo tersentak. Suara erangan pelan itu langsung membangunkannya yang sudah jatuh tertidur entah sejak kapan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sisi ranjang rumah sakit. Di luar, malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Sinar matahari yang hangat menembus tirai kamar rawat tersebut.

Tatapan Shizuo langsung terpaku pada sosok Izaya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia bisa melihat wajah pucat pemuda itu berkedut seolah menahan sakit. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Semalam sudah berlalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Izaya akan segera sadar.

Shizuo menahan napas ketika Izaya kembali mengerang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sedikitnya, ia berharap Izaya akan membuka matanya biar hanya beberapa detik saja. Shizuo mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Izaya.

"Mimpi buruk, ya..." Gumam Shizuo pelan sambil meraih handuk kecil dari dalam rak. Ia menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah Izaya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di tubuh Izaya.

"…Mhh…" Shizuo tersenyum kecil saat Izaya mendesah pelan. Wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu kini tampak lebih tenang. Setelah membereskan kembali handuk barusan, Shizuo kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia menemukan dirinya tidak lagi lelah atau mengantuk.

"Sudah berapa lama aku terjaga, ya…?" gumam Shizuo dalam hati sambil membelai rambut hitam Izaya dengan ujung jarinya. Sebagai anak sulung, Shizuo juga merasa tidak enak pada adik-adiknya yang ia tinggal di rumah. Apalagi sekarang, di rumah mereka juga ada Psyche dan Hibiya. Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Tangannya turun dari rambut ke pipi Izaya. Terasa dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi ini pertanda bahwa kondisi Izaya sudah membaik.

Shizuo tersenyum miris. "Cepatlah bangun, brengsek…" katanya pelan. "Kau membuat banyak orang khawatir, tahu… Adik-adikmu, Tsugaru, Delic, Tsuki… Semuanya…"

_…juga aku._

Tangan Shizuo terus bergerak turun sampai akhirnya menyentuh salah satu tangan Izaya. Perlahan namun pasti, Shizuo meremas lembut tangan Izaya dengan mantap namun tetap dalam cengkraman yang tidak menyakitkan. Shizuo mengerjap. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau ukuran tangannya dan tangan Izaya ternyata berbeda jauh. Satu tangan Shizuo saja sudah cukup untuk menggenggam penuh tangan Izaya.

_Kenapa aku bisa baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia sekurus ini…? Serapuh ini…? Seringkih ini…?_

Detik itu juga, Shizuo merasa jantungnya seperti diremas kuat-kuat. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa begitu tidak berguna. Begitu _lemah_. Dia, seorang pria yang dipandang seluruh kota karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa, kekuatannya yang menyerupai monster, kekuatan yang bahkan membuat banyak bangsawan membayarnya berlipat-lipat untuk disewa menjadi seorang _bodyguard_…

…Tapi ia tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun. Tidak seorang pun. Hanya Izaya seorang, Shizuo tidak bisa melindunginya…!

Shizuo merasa tercekik. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Izaya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang seakan mengoyak habis hatinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, kutu sial… Sampai bisa jadi seperti ini…" geramnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat ini, hah…?"

Padahal sebelum ini ia sempat membentak Hibiya, mendesak anak itu untuk mengatakan siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan ini pada Izaya. Saat itu, Shizuo bersumpah jika ia menemukan pelakunya, ia akan membunuh orang itu. Tidak peduli siapa. Tidak peduli apa alasannya. Shizuo bersumpah akan _membunuhnya_. Shizuo tahu ia tidak main-main atau sesumbar saat mengucapkan itu di depan adik-adiknya dan adik-adik Izaya… Hanya saja…

…Hanya saja…

_…Kenapa mulutnya tidak pernah bisa sinkron dengan hatinya?_ Padahal saat itu, Shizuo bisa mendengar hatinya menjerit pilu,

_'Maafkan aku, Hibiya… Aku tidak bisa melindungi kakakmu…'_

_ 'Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh menyalahkan aku. Kau boleh pukuli aku, siksa aku sepuasmu, sampai aku merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan saat kau menemukan keadaan kakakmu seperti ini…'_

_ 'Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa melindunginya…'_

_ 'Aku tidak bisa melindungi Izaya…!'_

Shizuo menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Izaya. Saat itu, tak akan ada seorang pun di kota ini yang tahu… Bahwa seorang pria yang mereka pandang sebagai monster yang tidak terkalahkan, kini tengah mengerang putus asa tanpa bisa menahan air mata yang terjun bebas dari pelupuk matanya…

"…Izaya…"

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…" Delic mengenakan jas putihnya setelah selesai meminum cangkir berisi teh yang baru saja diseduhkan oleh Psyche. Ia segera beranjak dari ruang tengah rumahnya ke pintu depan, diikuti oleh Psyche dan Hibiya di belakangnya. "Benar nih, nggak apa-apa ditinggal berdua saja…?"<p>

Psyche tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Rasa kantuk dan lelah membuatnya tidak bisa cerewet seperti biasanya.

"Iya iya… Kami baik-baik saja kok. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Kami bisa jaga diri…" kata Hibiya sambil membuang muka. Dalam situasi seperti apapun, sepertinya anak yang satu ini memang tidak akan pernah bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Delic hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Hibiya. Host muda itu pun mundur sejenak dan dengan lembut, ia mengelus puncak kepala Hibiya. Kaget akan perlakuan tidak terduga itu, Hibiya sontak mendongak menatap Delic dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sebentar lagi Tsugaru-nii dan Tsuki pasti pulang dari rumah sakit. Jadi jangan kesepian begitu dong, Hibi-chan…" kata Delic dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Hibiya bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia segera menepis tangan Delic dari kepalanya. "Bo-bodoh! Siapa juga yang kesepian! Kau mau kemana juga bukan urusanku! Rakyat jelata bodoh!" serunya sambil membuang muka dengan gaya sombongnya.

Delic kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. Ia pun membungkuk sedikit, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Hibiya. Dan dengan cepat, ia mengecup sekilas pipi Hibiya. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ya, Hibi-sayang~"

"D-Delic…! Kau–!"

Namun Hibiya tak sempat menghentikan Delic yang sudah kembali melangkah ke pintu depan. Delic hanya kembali menoleh sebentar pada Psyche, "Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun sebelum Tsugaru-nii kembali, ya." Begitu kata Delic sambil membuka pintu. Psyche hanya sempat membalas dengan anggukan kecil, baru setengah jalan mengucapkan, "Iya, kami m–" namun Delic sudah lebih dulu berlalu dan menutup pintu.

" –engerti…"

Psyche menghela napas. Ia melirik sekilas pada Hibiya yang masih mematung di tempat, menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Psyche tersenyum ketika ia menyadari wajah adiknya yang merenggut itu tampak merah padam. Perlahan, ekspresi wajah Hibiya melunak, seolah ia berharap sosok Delic masih tertinggal di sana. Salah satu tangan Hibiya naik dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri, merasakan bekas hangat dari ciuman Delic di sana.

Hibiya langsung tersentak sadar begitu ia mendengar Psyche tertawa. Ia menoleh dan melotot galak pada kakaknya yang sudah kembali ke ruang tengah. "A-apa ketawa-ketawa! Kau mau mengejek juga!" serunya sambil mengikuti langkah Psyche.

Psyche tersenyum sambil membawa cangkir teh Delic yang sudah kosong. "Hibi-chan…" katanya. "Kamu harus belajar untuk lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri, lho."

Wajah Hibiya kembali mengeras dan semakin memerah. Menggoda bocah _tsundere_ itu memang asyik. "Jangan meniru-niru perkataan Iza-nii! Huh!"

Psyche memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Hibiya barusan. "Nah, bikin teh buat Tsu-chan dan Tsuki-kun aah~" katanya sambil bersenandung dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Hibiya hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Psyche ke dapur. Ia tidak mau sendirian di rumah orang lain, apalagi yang seluas ini. Hibiya bisa melihat Psyche bersenandung pelan sambil mulai memanaskan air dan menyiapkan cangkir-cangkir baru. Wajah Psyche terlihat berseri-seri, walau tidak seceria biasanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang membengkak mencerminkan jelas malam kemarin yang mereka lalui tanpa istirahat.

_'Bagaimana caranya si Psyche ini sudah bisa seriang ini, padahal kemarin ia menangis sepanjang malam…?' _

Hibiya menghela napas. Jujur saja, ia sedikit iri dengan kakaknya yang satu ini. Yah, sebagai anak bungsu, wajar kalau ia selalu iri pada kakak-kakaknya. Jangankan Izaya dan Psyche, pada Roppi sekalipun ia pernah merasa iri.

Pada Psyche, Hibiya iri pada sifat kakaknya itu yang selalu blak-blakan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Hibiya heran bagaimana Psyche tidak pernah malu-malu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tsugaru. Bahkan sebelum Tsugaru dan Psyche mulai menjalani hubungan yang lebih dalam, Psyche sudah sering mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai Tsugaru, yang tak ayal membuat Tsugaru menunduk malu dan Delic tertawa menggoda.

"Bisa jujur pada diri sendiri itu memang anugerah dari sananya, ya…" gumam Hibiya pelan. Ia menghampiri Psyche dan membantunya dengan menyiapkan sekotak teh dan gula.

"Hm? Kamu bilang apa barusan?" tanya Psyche.

Hibiya terdiam sesaat sambil melirik Psyche. "Aku mau dibuatkan secangkir lagi." Katanya selang beberapa detik kemudian.

Psyche tersenyum lebar. "Oke! Sekalian bantu aku menyiapkan yang lain, ya."

Hibiya hanya menjawab sambil mengangguk kecil. Sesaat ruangan itu sunyi sejenak, hanya terdengar suara air yang mendidih di dalam teko. Hibiya mengerjap, sedikit kagum sambil mengamati Psyche. Ia baru tahu kalau kakaknya ini begitu terampil di urusan dapur. Rupanya Tsugaru mengajarkan banyak hal padanya.

"Eh… Hibiya…" kata Psyche sambil menoleh pada adiknya, memecah keheningan yang cukup lama memerangkap mereka. "Kamu kangen rumah, tidak?"

Hibiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Psyche. "Aku lebih suka tinggal di rumah ini daripada di puri itu… Di sini lebih terang, lebih hangat, tidak pengap pula…" katanya.

"Ah, maksudku bukan rumah kita yang di dunia ini…" kata Psyche. Hibiya langsung mengerti apa maksud Psyche; _rumah mereka di dunia sana_.

Hibiya menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya apa yang bisa membuat kangen di sana…?" dengusnya.

Di sana tidak ada kehangatan cahaya matahari yang tak pernah terlambat menyambut hari tiap pagi. Di sana tidak ada warna merah muda bunga sakura di musim semi, tidak ada birunya laut yang berkilau di musim panas, tidak ada kuningnya helai daun-daun ginko yang berguguran mewarnai musim gugur, tidak ada putihnya salju yang menyelimuti musim dingin; bahkan _musim_ pun tidak ada.

Terlebih lagi… Di sana tidak ada Shizuo, orang yang selalu berdebat dan selalu bisa membuat Izaya tertawa dengan lepasnya. Di sana tidak ada Tsugaru yang selalu membelai dan memanjakan Psyche. Di sana tidak ada Delic yang selalu menggoda Hibiya. Di sana tidak ada Tsuki... satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyokong hati Roppi.

…Apa yang bisa membuat rindu di 'rumah' yang seperti itu?

Psyche tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat Hibiya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala adiknya. "Jadi… nggak ingin pulang ke sana?" tanyanya lagi. Hibiya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bungkam sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Psyche pun sedikit mendesaknya, "Kenapa…?"

Di sela-sela helai rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi wajah adiknya, Psyche bisa melihat rona merah menyebar di pipi pucat Hibiya.

"K-kak…" Hibiya membuka bibirnya yang bergetar, membuat Psyche sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Kak… A-aku… Aku s-su…"

"…AkusukaDelic…"

Iris magenta Psyche melebar mendengarnya. Walau terdengar tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan dan agak tidak jelas karena diucapkan buru-buru, Psyche tentu langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya. Hibiya semakin menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Keduanya tampaknya sudah melupakan cangkir-cangkir teh yang mengepul di depan mereka.

Psyche tersenyum lembut sambil tertawa kecil. "Kamu harus bilang itu ke orangnya langsung, bukan padaku…" katanya. Lagi-lagi Hibiya memberi jawaban berupa jeda sunyi yang cukup lama. Si bungsu itu tampak gelisah dan malu bukan main.

"A-aku bukan orang yang s-seperti Psyche-nii…" kata Hibiya. Suara terdengar bergetar. "A-aku nggak tahu gimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku sepertimu. Aku nggak bisa bilang su-suka… apalagi ci-cin –ah, pokoknya itulah!- segampang kamu selalu me-mengatakannya pada Tsugaru…"

Psyche hanya mengangguk paham, membiarkan Hibiya melanjutkan. Jarang-jarang anak ini bisa sejujur ini.

"Ma-makanya…" lanjut Hibiya. "Aku… Aku nggak mau pulang! Aku nggak akan pergi dari sisi Del –orang itu- sampai aku bisa me-me-mengatakannya!"

Untuk sesaat, Psyche hanya bisa mematung di tempat. _'Ck. Coba dia benar-benar ngomong begini langsung di depan Delic. Si playboy itu pasti bakal mati bahagia…'_ Psyche menunduk sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah Hibiya yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah adiknya itu sudah merah padam. Mata emasnya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan malu.

Yang tidak disangka-sangka Hibiya adalah sepasang lengan berbalut coat putih itu yang tiba-tida melingkari bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hibiya nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan Psyche mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Adikku ini lucu sekali siih~" kata Psyche mencericip riang.

"Ap–!" sontak Hibiya langsung memberontak. "Le-lepaskan akuu! Psyche!"

Suara tawa yang hangat memenuhi ruangan tersebut, seketika langsung membuat sirna segala udara dingin dari angin musim gugur yang berhembus masuk dari luar jendela.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"…_apa maksudnya itu?"_

"_Seperti yang kami laporkan. Jejak Orihara Hachimenroppi tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kami tidak bisa merasakan lagi keberadaannya…"_

"_Apa itu artinya dia masuk ke dalam tabir pelindung?"_

"…_Ya. Tabir pelindung yang cukup kuat."_

"…_Sakuraya…"_

"_Ya. Kemungkinan besar, Tuan Muda Sakuraya melindungi Hachimenroppi karena ia datang meminta perlindungan."_

"_Brengsek! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau ia memang sudah berada di bawah perlindungan seorang 'duta'…!"_

"…_Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"_

"_Tidak ada perubahan rencana! Untuk saat ini, prioritaskan pengambilan kembali Rubymoon! Keluarga Orihara bisa menunggu! Pokoknya, rebut kembali Rubymoon bagaimana pun caranya!"_

"_Tapi untuk melakukan hal itu, kita harus menemui Hachimenroppi dan –mungkin- membunuhnya. Bagaimana kalau Tuan Muda Sakuraya menghalangi?"_

"_BUNUH SAJA…!"_

…

…

Iris magenta gelap itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak terbuka. Sakuraya terlonjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menyinkapkan selimut yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Ia bisa mendengar jelas gemuruh jantungnya yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya pusing. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya yang dihiasi ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Tuan Muda…?"

Sakuraya terlonjak dan mendongak dengan cepat mendengar sebuah suara menyahut dari pintu masuk. Namun sedikit –sedikit sekali- rasa takutnya sirna ketika ia melihat pengunjung di kamarnya.

"S-Shitsuo…"

Sang butler itu memandang majikannya dengan heran. Ia segera tersadar bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres baru saja terjadi. "Tuan Muda… Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil mendekati Sakuraya. "Anda… melihat masa depan melalui mimpi anda lagi…?"

Sakuraya menelan ludah dengan berat seraya mengangguk lemah.

"Ini buruk…" kata Sakuraya. Salah satu tangannya menggamit pergelangan tangan Shitsuo dengan gemetar, berusaha menyampaikan betapa takutnya dia. "Tiga utusan yang dikirim Yang Mulia sudah tahu bahwa Hachimenroppi ada di sini. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan datang dan menyerang kemari. Mereka akan membunuh Hachimenroppi tanpa ragu demi merebut kembali Rubymoon…!"

Sakuraya merasakan Shitsuo balik menggenggam tangannya. Sakuraya mendongak dan menatap langsung wajah butler-nya. Wajah Shitsuo yang biasanya minim akan emosi itu kini dihiasi satu ekspresi yang mirip dengannya –takut sekali. Sakuraya merasakan lidahnya kelu. Shitsuo juga pasti tahu apa jadinya kalau ketiga utusan itu berhasil sampai kemari…

'_Mereka akan membunuh semuanya… Termasuk kita.'_

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera meloloskan Hachimenroppi-dono." Kata Shitsuo sambil meremas tangan tuannya lebih kuat, berusaha menenangkan Sakuraya dan juga dirinya sendiri. "Kita tidak tahu kemana sebaiknya kita mengirim dia, tapi setidaknya dia harus lolos dari sini."

Sakuraya menggeleng lemah. "Percuma. Saat ini, Hachimenroppi aman karena ia ada di dalam tabir pelindung buatanku. Para utusan itu, bahkan Yang Mulia sekalipun, tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaannya selama ia ada di dalam situ." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi begitu Hachimenroppi keluar dari pelindung, para utusan itu pasti dengan mudah bisa melacaknya kemana pun ia pergi… Karena ada Rubymoon dalam tubuh Hachimenroppi."

Shitsuo menunduk, menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sakuraya. Percuma mereka meloloskan Roppi jika tak lama kemudian ia akan langsung tertangkap dan dibunuh.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan…?" kata Shitsuo, terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam sunyi, merasakan tangan mereka yang berada dalam genggaman satu sama lain bergetar ketakutan, menyadari bahaya yang seolah tinggal sejengkal dari mencabut nyawa mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba, Sakuraya tersentak seolah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada." Katanya. "Ada! Masih ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan…!"

Iris magenta itu tiba-tiba saja berkilau dipenuhi perasaan optimis. Shitsuo memandang Sakuraya dengan heran, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa terlebih dahulu. Sakuraya melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, dan Shitsuo dengan hati-hati membimbingnya hingga berdiri dengan benar. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan terlukis di wajah Sakuraya, walau masih tampak dibayangi sedikit kengerian.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Dan aku juga tidak yakin kita berdua bisa selamat setelah menyelamatkan Hachimenroppi-san…" kata Sakuraya. "Tapi, ini harus dicoba. Prioritasku sekarang adalah menyelamatkan tersangka yang tidak bersalah. Untuk mengemban tugas inilah aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku selama ratusan tahun…"

Sakuraya menoleh pada Shitsuo, mengirimkan sinyal rasa bersalah lewat tatapannya. "Shitsuo…"

Namun ucapan Sakuraya terputus ketika sebuah senyum melengkung di wajah Shitsuo. Shitsuo mengangkat tangan Sakuraya yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, dan dengan lembut mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sama seperti anda yang mencurahkan seluruh hidup anda untuk tugas ini," kata Shitsuo dengan nada tenang, membuat ketakutan yang tersisa di batin Sakuraya lenyap bagai ditiup angin. "Saya pun juga mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya untuk melayani anda."

"Saya akan terus berada di sisi anda sampai akhir, apapun yang terjadi."

Sakuraya mematung sesaat. Ia bahkan tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika Shitsuo menariknya lembut ke dalam sebuah pelukan, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Sakuraya." Shitsuo berbisik pelan, mengirimkan getaran yang hangat dan lembut ke sekujur tubuh Sakuraya, membuat pelupuk mata sang Tuan Muda itu terasa berat oleh air mata yang sudah berdesak nyaris menetes keluar.

Sakuraya tersenyum, dan ia sekilas membalas ciuman Shitsuo. "Mm…" gumamnya. "Ya. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, tetap saja… Aku harus minta maaf karena aku harus melibatkanmu."

Shitsuo kembali tersenyum hangat. "Saya akan merasa sedih jika anda malah tidak melibatkan saya, Tuan Muda."

Jawaban itu pun cukup bagi Sakuraya untuk tidak perlu lagi merasa ragu ataupun takut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sakuraya dengan nada optimis. "Kalau begitu, pertama kita harus membangunkan Hachimenroppi terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Sementara itu, cukup jauh dari rumah singgah tersebut, tiga sosok tampak berdiri tersembunyi di bawah pekatnya bayangan pepohonan di hutan. Tiga sosok yang menyerupai manusia, tapi bukan manusia. Dua orang laki-laki, satu orang perempuan, dan ketiganya tampak sebaya. Wajah ketiganya tampak tidak jelas karena jubah hitam yang mereka pakai untuk menutupi tubuh dan kepala mereka.

"Apa rumah Sakuraya masih cukup jauh dari sini?" kata seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata kuning cerah. "Sial. Rumahnya pasti dilindungi entah berapa lapis pelindung. Pantas saja sulit melacak keberadaannya…"

"Tapi sekali kita menemukannya, menjebol seluruhnya bukan hal sulit." Seorang pemuda lain dengan mata biru tampak bersiap dengan sebuah pistol perak yang terselip di pinggangnya. "Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia, siapa pun yang menghalangi, musnahkan saja."

Satu-satunya sosok wanita di antara mereka hanya terdiam. Bola mata hijaunya terpejam di balik kelopak matanya, tampak berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu. "Ah…" suara tenang wanita itu akhirnya menyahut. "…Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya dengar. Jangan khawatir. Kami akan segera menemukan dan membawanya kembali…"

Samar-samar, sang wanita itu dapat mendengar suara wanita lain –yang terdengar lebih dewasa dan berwibawa- menjawab dalam pikirannya…

_"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Komunikasi akan kuputuskan di sini. Silahkan hubungi aku lagi juga ada perkembangan. Kalian tiga utusan dari dunia ini yang paling kupercaya…"_

_"…Linda, Gakuen, Toki."_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Huaaa akhirnya update juga, minna~~ XXD Informasi buat yang nggak tahu, Linda, Gakuen, dan Toki itu adalah 'alter ego'nya Kida, Mikado, dan Anri. Dan yeeaahh mereka muncul sebagai _villains_ di sini. Mohon maaf untuk para penggemar mereka, yaa. Oh ya, btw si 'Yang Mulia' itu bukan OC, lho. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa dia? Pasti udah ketebak, deh... Clue-nya ada di atas, tuh XXD

Untuk yang sudah review kemarin, **killinheaven, Naoto4Shirogane, Keikoku Yuki, Mairu 'Iza' Orihara, Aldred van Kuroschiffer, Narin kimi chan**, dan juga para silent readers, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

Promosi singkat, yang belum dengerin chara song-nya Anri, coba deh dengerin. Judulnya, Toki Wo Kakeru Shoujo. OMG~~ Suaranya imut sekalii~~ *gampar*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini juga, ya~~ XD

Salam damai,

Shinju_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**RUBYMOON**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**ADDITIONAL WARNING :** (Lame) fighting scene. **CHARA DEATH **STARTED! **GORE **STARTED!

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**.. **

**CHAPTER 6**

_Bohong pun tidak apa-apa_

_Katakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja_

_Katakan kalau kita bisa melalui segalanya_

_Tataplah mataku, buat aku percaya _

_Agar aku tidak tahu segalanya hanya dusta semata_

**…**

**…**

* * *

><p><em>Panas…<em>

Aku bisa _merasakan_ sesuatu bergejolak dalam diriku. Memaksa untuk mengambil alih. Mencoba merobek dan mengikis kesadaranku dari dalam, perlahan-lahan. Terus memukul dan mencakar-cakar tanpa henti. Sesekali ia berlagak baik, merayuku untuk tidur dan tidak bangun lagi.

_Tubuhku panas…_

Aku bisa _merasakan_ ia menatapku garang. _Tubuh ini milikku_, makinya. Sorot tajamnya menusuk-nusuk, teriakannya menggerogoti. Aku bisa merasakan kuku dan taringnya menggorok jiwaku hingga berdarah. Hancur berkeping-keping. Sampai aku tidak tahu lagi, _siapa aku ini sebenarnya_…

_Tolong…! Tolong ! ! Aku terbakar…! !_

Saat itulah kau datang. Mengoyak kegelapan. Membelai lembut tubuhku yang penuh luka. Tanpa peduli seandainya tanganmu terbakar saat menyentuh diriku. Kau bagaikan gerimis yang turun di gurun yang gersang. Keberadaanmu begitu singkat. Begitu kecil. Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan monster yang terus mengamuk ini.

_Aku ingin meledak, marah. Kenapa baru sekarang…? Sementara _kau_ biarkan aku menderita selama puluhan tahun… Hei, MANUSIA!_

Namun di saat yang sama, kau bagaikan ombak yang menyapu pesisir. Kau terus datang. Terus, terus, tanpa peduli batu karang yang kubangun di antara kita menghancurkan dirimu. Kau terus menunggu di sampingku, sampai kau mengikis permukaan pasir panas yang mengendap di hatiku. Kehadiranmu meninggalkan bercak kenangan yang terus menumpuk, hingga perlahan menutup luka lama yang ada.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…_

Kau memelukku dengan hangat, membisikkan kata-kata manis di telingaku. Begitu hangat sampai aku tidak bisa menuduh bahwa apa yang kau tawarkan adalah palsu. Begitu manis hingga aku melupakan rasa pahit yang telah lama menguburku dalam kegelapan.

_Siapa pun kau, kumohon jangan pergi!_

Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau yang lebih cantik dari peri, dan lebih mulia dari bidadari… Kenapa makhluk dengan jiwa dan hati yang seindah ini, mau turun ke dalam kegelapan hanya untuk aku…? Hanya untuk _aku_ yang bahkan tak pernah bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih padamu?

_…Monster itu memakiku. 'Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga boneka porselen ini. Lihat! Dia hancur berkeping-keping gara-gara kau!' katanya…_

Aku ingin meneriakimu. Mengusir dirimu. Menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Sebelum aku benar-benar membakar habis keberadaanmu. Sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkanmu…

…_Tapi kenapa?_

_ Kenapa kau malah makin mendekat? Kenapa kau malah memelukku semakin erat? _

Kau membisikkan sesuatu. Sepatah kata yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku mencair dan menguap, melelehkan butir bening melalui bola mataku yang berdarah.

_Apa…? Apa yang kau katakan saat itu…?_

"…–ppi-san, aku selalu…"

_Apa yang kau katakan saat itu… Tsukishima…?_

"… –ntaimu…"

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"…Hachimenroppi-san!"

Roppi tersentak bangun saat ia merasakan guncangan yang cukup kasar di bahunya. Di tengah pikirannya yang masih melayang-layang di alam mimpi, ia mendengar suara Sakuraya yang terdengar panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"Hachimenroppi-san! Kumohon, kau harus bangun sekarang!" Suara Sakuraya tersebut bagaikan alarm tanda bahaya yang berdering keras dalam kepalanya. Mata merah darah Roppi langsung tersentak terbuka.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sakuraya dan Shitsuo yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Roppi memandang keduanya dengan heran. Baru kemarin malam ia masuk ke kamar isolasi ini, kenapa sekarang mereka sudah mengunjunginya lagi?

"Tuan Muda Sakuraya…?" tanya Roppi ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Baik Sakuraya maupun Shitsuo, keduanya tampak panik dan ketakutan. "…Apa… terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakuraya tampak menghela napas, tampaknya lega ketika ia berhasil membangunkan Roppi tanpa membuat vampir muda itu mengamuk. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Roppi, Sakuraya beranjak ke sebuah lemari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Maaf, Hachimenroppi-san. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekarang." Kata Sakuraya. "Tapi, kau harus segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum para utusan itu menangkapmu."

Seketika air muka Roppi berubah. Tangannya meremas erat dadanya, seolah takut sesuatu akan mengoyak tubuhnya. "Kenapa…?" desis Roppi. "Kemarin malam, Tuan Muda bilang…!"

Sebelum Roppi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakuraya sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan kembali ke sisi ranjang Roppi. Sakuraya tampak membawa sebuah wadah tinta kecil beserta dengan kuasnya. Ia membuka penutup wadah tersebut. Roppi mengernyit. Dari aura yang samar-samar terpancar dari sana, Roppi tahu itu bukan tinta biasa. Sakuraya menggigit kuat-kuat ujung ibu jarinya hingga kulitnya robek dan meneteskan darah. Ia mencampurkan beberapa tetes darahnya ke dalam wadah tinta tersebut. Sesaat tinta hitam itu berkedut singkat, bereaksi atas darah tuannya.

"Mohon maaf, Hachimenroppi-san. Tolong lepaskan dulu pakaianmu." Pinta Sakuraya sambil mencelupkan bulu kuasnya ke dalam tinta. Roppi tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan meminta penjelasan. Ia segera melepaskan kaos hitamnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakuraya menyapukan kuasnya di sepanjang dada dan perut Roppi, menggambarkan sebuah pola rumit yang tidak pernah Roppi lihat sebelumnya. Sakuraya melakukan hal yang sama si sepanjang kedua lengan dan punggung Roppi.

"Ini…?" Tanya Roppi heran ketika Sakuraya merapikan kembali kuas dan tintanya. Roppi mencoba menggesekkan ujung jemarinya pada pola di lengannya. Bagai tinta yang sudah meresap ke dalam kertas, pola itu tidak luntur sama sekali.

"Ini adalah segel yang sering digunakan para pasukan bayangan dunia sana untuk menyusup atau melarikan diri." Kata Sakuraya. "Dengan ini, para utusan itu tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaanmu. Setidaknya, tidak akan begitu jelas. Segel ini juga menekan kekuatan Rubymoon, walau waktunya tidak akan lama."

Roppi mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. "Saya harus lari ke mana, Tuan…?"

Tampak kebimbangan mengambang di mata Sakuraya. "Sayang sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu kemana sebaiknya…" katanya. "Pokoknya, kau harus terus lari. Para utusan itu tidak akan bisa mengejarmu selama jarakmu cukup jauh dari mereka. Insting dari Rubymoon dalam tubuhmu bisa membimbingmu. Sepertinya untuk sementara, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja sama dengan monster dalam tubuhmu…"

Rasanya, detik itu juga Roppi ingin sekali melompat keluar melalui jendela yang dipasangi pengaman dalam kamar itu, membiarkan dirinya terbakar habis tanpa sisa. Atau menggunakan taringnya untuk mencabik-cabik urat-urat nadinya. Apapun yang bisa mempercepat kematiannya.

"Tuan Muda…" bisik Roppi lemah. Suaranya bergetar oleh rasa bersalah yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tahu bahaya yang mematikan tengah mengancam rumah ini beserta seluruh penghuninya. "Kalau… Kalau Anda juga tidak segera lari…"

Sakuraya tersenyum getir. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar di balik lengan kimononya. "Kalau aku lari, aku tidak bisa melindungi rumah ini. Mereka bisa menggunakan peralatan di rumah ini untuk mengejarmu." Katanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengelabui mereka sejauh yang aku bisa…"

"Tapi Anda…!" Roppi memotong perkataan Sakuraya. Ia ingin sekali mengumbar protes, tapi suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Senyum yang sama masih bertengger di wajah Sakuraya. Senyum yang seredup bulan sabit di malam yang berawan mendung. Sang Tuan Muda itu berlutut di samping ranjang Roppi dan meraih lembut tangannya. "Maaf, Hachimenroppi-san. Aku harus menelan kembali kata-kataku kemarin malam. Para utusan yang dikirimkan oleh Yang Mulia sepertinya jauh lebih kuat daripada perkiraanku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau pelindung di sekitar rumah ini ternyata tidak mampu menahan mereka." Kata Sakuraya. "Ini yang terakhir yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu. Sisanya tergantung pada dirimu."

Roppi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Jangan bilang yang terakhir, Tuan Muda…" katanya. "Kalau anda sampai terbunuh karena saya…"

Sakuraya tidak menunggu Roppi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menarik tangan Roppi perlahan, membuat sang vampir muda itu sedikit terkejut. "Ini yang terakhir." Sakuraya mengulangi kembali kata-katanya dengan penekanan. Dari balik lengan kimononya, Sakuraya mengeluarkan sebilah belati kecil. Roppi tersentak kaget sekaligus ketakutan ketika Sakuraya meletakkan sisi tajam belati itu tepat di atas pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu-Tuan Muda…?"

"Kami membutuhkan darahmu, Hachimenroppi-san. Dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak."

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"Di sini, kah?"

Ketiga sosok itu sudah bersiap di balik bayangan pepohonan. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 10 meter dari gerbang rumah tempat tinggal Sakuraya. Toki sudah menggenggam erat pedangnya di tangan, begitu pula Linda dan Gakuen sudah siap dengan pistol mereka. Meskipun mereka adalah tiga pasukan khusus yang paling dipercaya Yang Mulia, mereka tahu mereka tidak boleh meremehkan Sakuraya dan butlernya yang juga dipercaya untuk menjadi 'duta' di dunia ini.

Linda memicing. "Aku bisa sedikit merasakan keberadaan Rubymoon. Tipis sekali. Ternyata tabir pelindung buatan Sakuraya jauh lebih kuat dari yang kita kira."

"Mereka pasti telah melakukan sesuatu." Sambung Gakuen. "Tapi apa pun yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak akan bisa meloloskan Rubymoon keluar dari rumah itu. Kita akan menemukannya segera."

Sesaat Linda dan Gakuen menatap Toki, pemimpin kelompok mereka, menunggu wanita bermata hijau itu untuk memberi isyarat maju. Bola mata Toki bergerak-gerak dengan cepat, mengamati tiap sudut rumah tersebut, mencari titik yang bisa menguntungkan maupun merugikan mereka. "Terlalu tenang…"

"Toki?" tanya Gakuen ketika ia mendengar wanita itu berbisik pelan.

"Situasi rumah ini terlalu tenang. Sakuraya memiliki kekuatan meramal. Ia pasti sudah tahu kita akan datang kemari. Kupikir, ia akan sedikit lebih panik dan mempersiapkan semua ilmu pertahanannya dengan heboh, tapi…" Toki bersiap dengan pedangnya yang tergenggam erat di tangan, bersiap memberi isyarat menyerang. "…Hanya satu tabir pelindung sederhana yang melindungi rumahnya? Apa ia meremehkan kita atau sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain di dalam…?"

Terdengar Linda mendecak. "Dia cuma seorang duta yang nyaris pensiun! Terserah dia mau meremehkan atau apa, toh dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kita bertiga!"

Kali ini Gakuen yang menghela napas, berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah rekannya yang berpikiran pendek ini. "Kau terlalu meremehkan, Linda…"

Toki mendesah panjang. Sebelum adu mulut kembali terjadi antara kedua rekannya ini, wanita itu pun segera mengambil keputusan cepat. "Kita menyerang bersamaan dari depan."

Dengan satu tanda sentakan dari tangah Toki, ketiga utusan itu pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik bayangan hutan. Senjata mereka sudah siap di tangan. Saika –begitulah Toki menamakan pedang kesayangannya- dengan mudah merobek semua tabir pelindung yang membungkus rumah tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ketiganya sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa kita harus mengetuk pintu sebagai tamu yang ramah?" kata Linda.

"…Kita tak pernah berniat untuk memerankan tamu yang ramah." Tanpa menunggu perintah, Gakuen menembakkan pistolnya ke lubang kunci pintu depan. Seperti yang mereka duga, Sakuraya juga telah memasang pelindung yang lebih kuat di sana. Sayangnya, begitu Linda ikut turun tangan, lubang kunci itu hancur hanya dalam beberapa kali tembak.

Linda mengangkat kakinya dan menendang kuat-kuat daun pintu tersebut. Pintu kayu itu terlepas dari engselnya dan terpelanting jauh ke dalam rumah. Sebuah aroma yang menyengat hidung langsung menguar begitu pintu terbuka lebar, membuat ketiga utusan itu mengernyit jijik.

"_Ew_… Tak kusangka Sakuraya punya hobi yang menjijikkan…" keluh Linda.

Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara erangan-erangan yang mengerikan. Toki bahkan sampai mengambil selangkah mundur ketika melihat siapa –atau mungkin, _apa_ yang menyambut mereka. Sosok-sosok mengerikan itu melangkah tertatih-tatih dari dalam rumah, menghadang mereka. Memang, semuanya memiliki kepala, tubuh, dua tangan, dan dua kaki. Yang berbeda hanyalah bahwa 'sesuatu' itu tidak memiliki mata, hidung, dan telinga di wajah mereka. Hanya mulut yang menganga lebar dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang tampak membusuk. Terlebih lagi, 'sesuatu' itu hanya seperti gumpalan tanah liat berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan –persis warna darah kering- yang mengeluarkan bau-bau busuk.

Toki menggeram. "Sakuraya juga mempunyai ilmu membangkitkan kembali makhluk yang sudah mati. Bahkan kudengar, pelayan satu-satunya Sakuraya adalah manusia yang ia bangkitkan kembali dari kematian." Katanya. "Makhluk-makhluk ini semuanya hanya boneka dari silumah yang sudah mati. Ia mengontrol mereka dengan darahnya. Mereka memang tidak berjiwa, tapi jangan lengah; mereka tangguh dan _sangat_ keras kepala."

Linda tertawa miris. "Nggak akan bisa dibunuh meski sudah hancur berkeping-keping, ya?"

"Ya. Makanya jangan buang waktu untuk melawan boneka-boneka ini. Buat saja mereka tidak bisa bergerak, sekalian cari target kita." Kata Toki.

"…Sepertinya Tuan Muda itu sudah tidak peduli seandainya rumahnya hancur."

Tanpa gentar, Toki memimpin kedua temannya menerjang ke arah kerumunan boneka itu. Dalam sekejap saja rumah itu menjadi gaduh luar biasa. Suara-suara letusan pistol dari Linda dan Gakuen terus bersahut-sahutan, disusul oleh suara erangan makhluk menjijikan yang satu per satu berjatuhan ke lantai. Tampaknya hanya Toki yang bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa suara sedikit pun. Ia bergerak dengan sangat lentur, seperti penari dengan pedang di tangan yang membelah tubuh boneka-boneka itu sampai tidak dapat dikenali lagi bentuknya. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak peduli ketika cipratan-cipratan substansi berwarna darah kering itu mulai mengotori sekujur tubuh mereka.

Di tengah kerumunan boneka zombie yang semakin merapat ke arah mereka, sempat-sempatnya Linda tertawa. "Gila. Memang benar tidak ada habisnya…" rasanya semakin banyak yang ditumbangkan, semakin banyak pula boneka lain yang bermunculan entah dari mana.

"Memang sebaiknya kita cepat. Sebelum kita benar-benar tenggelam di tengah-tengah kerumunan boneka ini…" kata Toki. Sang pimpinan itu pun menoleh pada salah satu rekannya. "Gakuen! Kau pergilah dan cari dimana target kita! Segera berikan kami tanda jika kau sudah menemukannya!"

Gakuen mengangguk dengan sigap. Entah sejak kapan, pistol di tangannya sudah berganti menjadi handgun di kedua tangan. Daya hancur senjatanya cukup untuk meluluh lantakkan boneka itu seluruhnya dalam sekali tembak. Dengan kecepatannya, Gakuen menghancurkan seluruh boneka yang menghalangi jalan di depannya. Dalam hitungan detik saja, ia sudah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian!" seru Gakuen sambil berlari menuju ke arah tangga di belakang ruangan. Sejumlah boneka langsung mengikuti ke mana Gakuen pergi, tapi langkah mereka tidak cukup cepat untuk mengejar Gakuen.

Toki menghela napas. "Dengan begini, lawan sedikit berkurang." Katanya. Samar-samar, tampak pedang dan mata hijau Toki berpendar kemerahan. "Linda. Sambil melawan yang tersisa, cobalah lacak keberadaan Sakuraya. Ia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini karena harus mengendalikan boneka-boneka ini. Kalau ia kehilangan kesadaran, serangan ini akan selesai."

"Aku mengerti." balas Linda dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Seperti Gakuen, ia pun tengah mengganti pistolnya dengan sebuah senapan dengan daya hancur yang lebih besar.

Sesosok monster tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Linda. Toki terperanjat, nyaris saja berteriak ketika tangan monster itu sudah nyaris sejengkal dari mencengkram dan meremas kepala Linda sampai hancur.

"LINDA! Awa–"

–_KRAAK!_

Suara Toki tercekat. Cairan merah itu bermuncratan dari batok kepala yang sudah hancur lebur, menghujani wajahnya yang terbelalak terkejut. Sosok di hadapannya mengerang keras dan roboh ke lantai, luka yang menganga lebar di kepalanya mengalirkan substansi darah kental yang langsung menggenangi lantai...

…Sementara Linda masih berdiri di hadapan Toki, dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak sempat menembak saat sadar boneka itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sehingga refleks ia mengayunkan gagang senapannya ke arah kepala boneka itu dan memecahkannya dengan mudah.

"Apa?" tanya Linda sambil kembali menyandang senapannya dan mulai menembaki musuh yang mengelilingi mereka. "Kau kagum padaku, Toki?"

Toki hanya tersenyum tipis. Harusnya ia tahu rekannya yang hebat ini sudah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

Gakuen sudah berhasil mencapai lantai dua tanpa gangguan. Pemuda bermata biru itu menyembunyikan seringai di bibirnya. Boneka buatan Sakuraya ternyata bukan apa-apa buatnya, begitulah ia meremehkan dalam hatinya.

Yang jadi masalah sekarang… Keberadaan Rubymoon di rumah ini terasa tipis sekali. Terlalu tipis. Mungkin benar Sakuraya sudah meloloskan Rubymoon tersebut beserta Orihara Hachimenroppi. Atau mungkin ia masih menyembunyikannya di dalam rumah ini dengan tabir pengaman yang luar biasa kuat? Tapi ia pun tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan sebesar itu di rumah ini, yang sampai bisa menyelubungi kekuatan Rubymoon…

…_DEGH_

Langkah Gakuen terhenti tiba-tiba. Tatapannya menggerling menatap sebuah pintu di ujung koridor. Pintu kayu besar bervernis hitam, dengan beberapa buah gembok kunci dan kertas mantra yang menutupnya rapat. Gakuen kembali menyeringai. _Di sana_. Tak salah lagi, hawa jahat yang seakan menekan udara ini… Ini pasti milik Rubymoon!

"Sakuraya benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Gakuen sambil mengangkat kedua handgun-nya. "Dia pikir segel seperti ini bisa menghentikanku?"

Suara rentetan tembakan meletus dari moncong senjata Gakuen. Dalam sekejap saja, peluru-peluru yang terbuat dari kekuatannya itu langsung menghancurkan rantai dan gembok yang mengunci rapat pintu tersebut. Gakuen mengayunkan tangannya –seberkas cahaya kebiruan muncul dari ujung jarinya dan langsung membakar habis semua kertas mantra yang ada. "Lihat?" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Sangat rapuh seperti lembaran tipis kertas tisu."

Selanjutnya, bukan hal sulit bagi Gakuen untuk mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekali tendang. Aura-aura yang menyesakkan napas langsung terpancar keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Tidak salah lagi –Rubymoon pasti ada di sini. Kaki Gakuen sedikit limbung ketika hawa jahat itu menerpa langsung tubuhnya. Rasanya pusing, mual luar biasa. Ia sampai tidak habis pikir –baru tersembur hawanya sedikit saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan Hachimenroppi yang harus membawa batu itu setiap saat di dalam tubuhnya?

"Cukup sampai disitu, iblis."

Gakuen mengerjap. Suara itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Di tengah kepulan asap dan debu yang masih mengambang di dalam ruangan tersebut, Gakuen bisa melihat sosok tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok berpakaian butler dengan rambut pirang. Gakuen mengerjap heran –_Siapa_? Dia bukan Hachimenroppi maupun Sakuraya…

"Aah." Kata Gakuen sambil melangkah masuk. "Apa kau pelayan Sakuraya? Aku mencium bau manusia di tubuhmu… walau bercampur dengan bau darah bangsa iblis. Jadi benar, kau manusia yang dihidupkan kembali dengan darah Sakuraya?"

Ekspresi Shitsuo tertekuk tajam. Alisnya bertaut membentuk ekspresi marah luar biasa. Gakuen tidak percaya dirinya sampai menelan ludah dan gemetar melihat wajah sang pelayan itu. Sekejap ia merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya berguncang… Benarkah pelayan ini hanya manusia?

"Minggir, manusia." Kata Gakuen sambil menodongkan handgun-nya pada Shitsuo. "Kau pikir makhluk sepertimu bisa menang melawan kami?"

Shitsuo mendengus dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya. "Aku bukan lagi manusia, dan aku bangga karena itu." Katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan lengan dan kakinya. "Walau harus mati _lagi_, aku akan melindungi Rubymoon dan Tuan Muda."

Gakuen tertawa singkat, namun cukup keras. "Zombie yang sombong." Ejeknya. "Kau akan habis tanpa sisa di sini!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Gakuen kembali melepaskan sederetan tembakan ke arah Shitsuo. Sang butler itu dengan gesitnya menghindari semua peluru yang ditembakkan. Namun Gakuen tidak berhenti di sana –moncong senjatanya terus mengikuti kemana langkah Shitsuo bergerak. Shitsuo berjengit saat beberapa pecahan peluru terpental dan menggores sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap saja, kamar tersebut sudah penuh dengan bekas tembakan dan selosong peluru yang bersarang di mana-mana –dari lantai, dinding, bahkan langit-langit.

"Sampai kapan kau mau lari, manusia!" teriak Gakuen sambil terus menembakkan handgun-nya. Shitsuo menggeram –senjata buatan dunia sana itu sangat merepotkan, pelurunya tidak akan pernah habis biarpun ditembakkan tanpa henti. Dengan cepat, Shitsuo meraih meja kayu dari sudut ruangan. Tenaga abnormalnya membuat Shitsuo mampu mengangkat dan melemparkan mabel berat itu semudah melempar bantal.

Gakuen kembali tertawa. Ia tidak menghindari lemparan meja itu. Dengan daya hancur handgun-nya, beberapa kali tembakan saja sanggup membuat meja besar itu menjadi serpihan kayu yang tidak mungkin melukainya. "Hanya ini perlawanan yang bisa kau berikan! Hah! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku beranjak seinci pun dari tempatku berdiri sekara–"

Kata-kata Gakuen terputus ketika Shitsuo sudah melemparkan barang-barang lain ke arahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, lemari setinggi langit-langit kamar dan tempat tidur sekaligus. Gakuen terperanjat. Ia tidak akan sempat menembaki barang-barang itu. Ia pun segera merunduk dan menghindar ke samping. Lemari dan ranjang itu menabrak dinding dan langsung menghancurkan tembok di sekitar ambang pintu.

"Kuakui, kelebihanku memang hanyalah kekuatanku ini." Kata Shitsuo. "Jika memang hanya kekuatan ini yang diberikan Sakuraya padaku untuk melindunginya, maka akan kugunakan dengan penuh rasa bangga!"

Sebelum Gakuen sempat mengumpulkan kembali kewaspadaannya, Shitsuo sudah lebih dulu melesat dan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke arah kepala Gakuen. Walau Gakuen adalah iblis, satu pukulan saja sudah cukup bagi Shitsuo untuk menghancurkan kepalanya dan membunuhnya. Gakuen terperanjat, namun refleksnya cukup cepat untuk mengangkat salah satu handgun-nya.

"Manusia keparat…!"

DO-

_BUAGH!_

-RR!

Suara erangan kesakitan menggema keras dalam ruangan sempit itu. Tubuh itu terkoyak, memuncratkan darah ke segala arah. Kaki yang tegap itu limbung dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di atas lututnya. Lengan kokoh itu menahan dadanya yang robek oleh daya hancur handgun yang menembus tubuhnya.

Gakuen menyeringai, ekspresi puas sekaligus lega dan ketakutan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menghapus darah yang mengotori wajahnya. Tinju Shitsuo kalah cepat dengan pelatuknya dan pukulan itu pun meleset mengenai dinding, hanya merobek pelipisnya sedikit. Terkena tembakan handgun-nya dari jarak yang begitu dekat, tak heran kalau tubuh Shitsuo langsung berlubang dan terkoyak habis.

"Kuakui, manusia. Kau cukup hebat." Kata Gakuen sambil mengarahkan satu moncong senjatanya tepat ke arah kepala Shitsuo yang masih berlutut di kakinya. "Kau masih bisa bertahan walau peluruku sudah menghancurkan tubuhmu –tapi tentu kau tidak akan bertahan lama."

Bijih sewarna madu Shitsuo mendelik menatap Gakuen. Pandangannya sudah sangat kabur. Napasnya mulai terasa berat. Shitsuo berusaha berdiri, atau setidaknya menggerakkan lengannya untuk balas menyerang Gakuen. Tapi sia-sia. Ia jelas akan mati, _lagi_, karena kehabisan darah.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, manusia." Kata Gakuen sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Aku akan persingkat rasa sakit itu untukmu."

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ujung bibir Shitsuo terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman seorang prajurit yang gugur dengan terhormat di medan perang.

_"Maaf… Sakuraya…"_ batin Shitsuo. "_Hanya sampai sini aku bisa melindungimu_…"

–DOR!

Peluru panas itu berdesing dari moncong senapan Gakuen, memecahkan ubun-ubun kepala Shitsuo tanpa perlawanan. Tubuh itu rubuh ke lantai yang dingin. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang menganga di kepalanya, menggenang seakan membentuk kolam darah yang menenggelamkan Shitsuo di dalamnya. Kontur tegas wajah Shitsuo kini diwarnai warna merah segar, mata madunya terbelalak dalam lensa yang kini kosong tanpa kehidupan.

_Mati._

Gakuen mendengus. Dengan tenang ia berjalan melangkahi mayat di bawah kakinya, berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menajamkan indera-inderanya untuk melacak dimana Rubymoon berada. Mata birunya lalu tersentak terbuka saat ia merasakan hawa yang kuat di sampingnya.

Di dekat sebuah jendela, terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan kotak berlapiskan emas dan tembaga. Gakuen tersenyum puas. Pasti di sana. Ia segera meletakkan kembali handgun-nya di pinggangnya dan berlari mendekati kotak tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih dan mengangkatnya.

"Hawanya begitu kuat. Tidak salah lagi…" kata Gakuen. Sebuah seringai lebar kembali terkembang di wajahnya. "Dengan ini, misi kami selesai sudah!"

Sang utusan itu pun langsung membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Hawa yang lebih kuat dan menyesakkan langsung terpancar keluar dari sana. Gakuen berjengit, kembali merasakan rasa pusing dan mual yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ia nyaris saja pingsan.

Namun ketika Gakuen melihat baik-baik isi kotak tersebut, rasa mualnya langsung lenyap… Berganti dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa.

"Apa… ini…?"

_Tidak mungkin_…

Isi kotak itu… BUKAN RUBYMOON.

Dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah botol berukuran sedang yang terbuka, namun isinya tidak tumpah keluar. Botol tersebut berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat, persis darah –atau mungkin, _memang _darah. Selain botol berisi darah tersebut, terdapat juga beberapa buah batu permata aneka warna dan kertas-kertas bertuliskan mantra tingkat tinggi.

"Mu-mustahil!" seru Gakuen seraya membanting kotak tersebut ke lantai dengan geram, menyebabkan isinya tumpah ruah keluar. "Kenapa! Hawa jahat yang kuat ini sudah pasti milik Rubymoon! Sakuraya sekali pun tidak mungkin bisa membuat tiruannya hanya dengan darah dan mantra!"

"…Heh. Tidak kusangka…" Sebuah suara yang berdesis rendah dari belakang Gakuen membuat bulu kuduk sang utusan berdiri. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas oleh hawa jahat barusan sampai ia tidak sanggup menoleh. "…Yang Mulia mengirimkan utusan bodoh sepertimu… Bisa-bisanya tertipu trik murahan ini…"

**JREPP**…! ! !

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menembus dadanya membuat Gakuen bahkan tak sempat menjerit kesakitan. Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam kertas mantra menembus dadanya begitu saja. Dalam sekejap saja, Gakuen merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kaku.

"Mus…ta…hil…" kata Gakuen di sela-sela batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Kau… masih…"

Di belakang Gakuen, Shitsuo berdiri terpincang dengan seringai ganjil menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh darah. Sebelum Gakuen sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun, sang butler itu langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Gakuen dari belakang.

"Aku adalah pelayan yang hidup bukan hanya dari darah Sakuraya, tapi juga dari serpihan jiwanya." Kata Shitsuo lemah. "Walau hanya beberapa detik, aku bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Tuan Muda Sakuraya memang tidak akan bisa membuat imitasi Rubymoon sendiri." Kata Shitsuo. "Tapi dengan bantuan darah milik Hachimenroppi-dono, setidaknya kami bisa menciptakan hawa jahat yang sama persis seperti milik Rubymoon untuk mengecoh kalian. Kami juga sudah menyebarkan botol berisi darah yang sama di luar rumah ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa melacak Rubymoon yang asli semudah itu."

Dengan sisa kekuatan dan kesadarannya, Shitsuo mengangkat tubuh Gakuen dengan mudah. Sang utusan itu tidak sanggup memberontak, luka dan mantra yang menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Gakuen terperanjat ketika ia tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Shitsuo –ia menyadari adanya percikan mantra penghancur yang kuat di jendela di depannya itu. "Henti…kan…!"

Namun tentu saja, permohonan itu tidak akan didengarkan oleh Shitsuo.

"Hancurlah kau, iblis…!"

Dengan satu sentakan, Shitsuo melemparkan tubuh Gakuen yang berada dalam genggamannya melewati kusen jendela di depannya. Gakuen tidak sempat berteriak ketika sengatan mantra tersebut membakar kepalanya yang lebih dulu melewati jendela. Tampak percikan-percikan kilat di sekitar jendela tersebut. Dan dalam sekejap saja, kepala Gakuen telah terbakar habis. Shitsuo melepaskan genggamannya, dan yang tertinggal dari Gakuen hanyalah…

…_Tubuh tanpa kepala._

Shitsuo tersenyum puas. Ia kembali rubuh ke lantai. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya… Tugas terakhir dari Tuan Muda-nya… Sakuraya-nya… Dan ini, benar-benar yang terakhir. Ketika ia merasakan serpihan jiwa Sakuraya yang menjaganya untuk tetap hidup selama beberapa detik mulai menguap dan lenyap, kelopak mata Shitsuo perlahan terpejam dengan tenang…

…Tugasnya kini…

…_sudah selesai_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Iris magenta gelap itu tersentak terbuka. Sakuraya bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan sebagian jiwanya menghilang tiba-tiba, bagaikan menghilang dibawa angin. Sang Tuan Muda itu menelan ludah. Di satu sisi, ia berharap ini hanya tanda bahwa Toki dan Linda sudah berhasil mengalahkan semua boneka zombie-nya. Penyangkalan itu jelas sia-sia karena ia terlanjur tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

"…Shitsuo…?"

Kedua tangan Sakuraya mengepal erat di pangkuannya. Kuku-kukunya menghujam telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kakinya yang sedari tadi dilipat dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri bukan main. Seolah ia ingin bangkit segera dan melihat keadaan pelayannya itu, dan menolongnya selagi masih sempat…

Batin Sakuraya memberontak, melawan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa… Shitsuo sudah mati.

Sudah mati dalam artian tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Tok… Tok…_

Suara langkah yang terdengar dari kejauhan menginterupsi kesunyian total dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Sakuraya mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mempertahankan fokus dan pertahanannya selagi matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata. Sebersit cahaya muncul dari kejauhan, mengoyak kegelapan total dalam ruangan sempit itu ketika pintu tersebut digeser terbuka.

"Harus kuakui. Duta kepercayaan Yang Mulia memang hebat. Bonekanya saja sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tapi biarpun pintar dalam strategi dan pertarungan jarak jauh, fisikmu sudah sangat lemah. Kau terlalu lama menetap di dunia manusia, dan tubuhmu mulai membusuk oleh waktu dan udara yang kotor."

Sakuraya tidak bergeming ketika ia melihat sosok Toki dan Linda di ambang pintu. Tubuh kedua utusan itu sudah sangat kotor oleh bercak-bercak darah dan lumpur dari boneka-boneka zombie tersebut. IaToki melangkah masuk dan mendekati Sakuraya, sementara Linda hanya menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Toki ketika ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakuraya. Ia tahu sang Tuan Muda itu sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang tersisa untuk memberikan perlawanan apapun.

Sakuraya tersenyum . "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan ini semua." Lanjut Toki. "Tidak pernah mau kembali ke dunia sana. Menghidupkan kembali manusia dan tinggal bersamanya. Meloloskan Rubymoon. Melindungi Hachimenroppi Orihara. Dan semua hal yang kau lakukan di luar perintah Yang Mulia. Kenapa? Padahal dulu, kau adalah anak buah yang paling disayang Yang Mulia…"

"Apa kau mau bertanya kenapa aku meninggalkan semua kenyamanan hidupku dengan melawan perintah Yang Mulia, nona?" Sakuraya dengan cepat memotong ucapan Toki.

"Sederhana saja." Lanjut Sakuraya seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama. Dan aku hanya ingin melakukan apa pun yang sesuai dengan kata hatiku, agar aku tidak menyesal di belakang."

Iris emerald Toki memicing tajam. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram gagang pedangnya. "Hati nurani, katamu?" katanya dingin. "Rupanya, kau sudah terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia, Sakuraya. Sudah waktunya kau bangun dari mimpi panjangmu."

Sakuraya tertawa lembut. "Bangun sekarang pun sudah terlambat, benar?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Sakuraya, Toki mengangkat Saika-nya dan mengarahkannya ke siis leher Sakuraya. "Jika kau memberi tahu pada kami di mana Rubymoon, dan trik apa yang kau gunakan untuk menyembunyikannya…" kata Toki. "…Mungkin aku bisa mengampuni nyawamu."

Sejujurnya, Toki sedikit terkejut ketika ia tidak juga menemuka ketakutan di balik bola mata Sakuraya. Sang Tuan Muda itu tetap duduk bersimpuh di sana dalam diam sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak melawan dengan kata-kata maupun tindakan sama sekali. Bahkan, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia berniat untuk melawan.

Apa Sakuraya memang… sudah berniat untuk mati disini…?

"Aku yakin kalau Hachimenroppi-san tidak bersalah." Kata Sakuraya. "Tentu saja aku tahu peristiwa apa yang terjadi sehingga ia disebut-sebut sebagai kriminal tingkat tinggi. Tapi aku tetap yakin bahwa dia tidak bersalah."

Toki menggertakkan giginya, tanda bahwa kesabarannya telah mencapai batas. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia tahu bahwa salah satu rekannya baru saja terbunuh di lantai dua sana, di tangan seorang zombie manusia…

"Ini kesempatan terakhir." Kata Toki lagi. "Katakan dimana Rubymoon."

Kali ini Sakuraya membuka matanya. Iris magenta gelapnya menatap tajam pada Toki dengan senyum yang teguh penuh keyakinan.

"Aku percaya pengorbananku dan Shitsuo kali ini sama sekali tidak akan berakhir sia-sia."

Kesabaran Toki putus sudah. Mata hijaunya dan bilah pedang Saika kembali berkilat-kilat kemerahan. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang jauh-jauh, bersiap untuk memisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya dalam sekali tebas.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang," desis Toki dingin. "Ini kesempatan terakhir."

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sakuraya bisa merasakan sabit hitam berdarah sang elmaut telah melingkari lehernya. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat ketika Toki mengayunkan pedangnya, begitu lambat sampai-sampai Sakuraya sempat untuk memutar ulang kembali semua kejadian yang sudah ia lalui… _Ah. Katanya, manusia yang mau mati akan mengingat kembali banyak hal yang sudah ia lalui seumur hidupnya. Rupanya, aku yang iblis juga bisa mengalaminya…?_

**Pertemuannya dengan Shitsuo…**

**Kehangatan hatinya… cinta yang ia tawarkan dengan tulus…**

**Kematian pertama Shitsuo dan ketakutan pertama yang ia rasakan…**

**Penyesalan ketika ia mengubah Shitsuo menjadi zombie…**

**Janji setia Shitsuo padanya…**

…_**Ah. Kenapa semuanya tentang Shitsuo…?**_

_"Shitsuo…?"_ Sakuraya mencoba memanggil pelayannya itu melalui pikirannya.

Sunyi menjadi jawaban. Sakuraya tersenyum sedih dan tetes bening itu terurai dari kelopak matanya.

_"Maafkan aku…"_

_ "…Dan, terima kasih…"_

**…KRAAK … ! ! !**

_–tluk._

Darah menciprat ke segala arah. Bau kematian yang menyengat memenuhi ruangan berdebu yang sempit itu. Tubuh itu rubuh dan kepala itu terjatuh ke arah yang berlawanan. Meninggalkannya kini bagai onggokan cangkang tanpa isi.

…

"_Sama seperti anda yang mencurahkan seluruh hidup anda untuk tugas ini,_

_Saya pun juga mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya untuk melayani anda"_

…

**Mereka berdua telah _melaksanakan_**

…**dan _menyelesaikan_…**

**tugas mereka dengan sangat sempurna**

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Oke, chapter kali ini memakan waktu sebulan lebih. Bukan karena saya males ngelanjutin, tapi emang proses bikinnya makan waktu segitu! Ini scene paling susah yang pernah saya bikin sepanjang riwayat hidup saya sebagai author FFn! #lebay*plak! Yah… kalau ada yang kecewa sama chapter ini, saya sangat maklum dan mohon maaf. Ini pengalaman pertama saya nulis adegan action.

Oke, saya maklum kalau teman-teman ada yang bilang gore-nya parah. Mungkin ada yang ingin cerita ini dinaikkan ke Rate-M? Sayang sekali, saya terpaksa perpendapat tidak. Soalnya scene kayak gini nggak bakal sering-sering muncul. Jadi malah rugi dong kalau ratingnya naik? Tapi, akan saya pertimbangkan kalau ada yang berpendapat berbeda...

Untuk yang mereview chapter sebelumnya : **Narin kimi chan ; Keikoku Yuki ; Shirasaka Konoe**, dan para silent readers, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka~ Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan review demi chapter depan, yaa~~

Salam damai,

Shinju


	7. Chapter 7

**RUBYMOON **

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Tsuki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Roppi. Karena itu ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Roppi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia tahu Setan Penghisap Darah itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai makanan.

**Pairing :** Hachimenroppi x Tsukishima

**Warning : **Vampire fic. AU. Shounen ai. Rate for blood and light gore. OOC demi kepentingan cerita. Characters death for later chapter. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Untuk yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! dan karakter-karakternya masih milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei~

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**CHAPTER 7**

-_bagaikan setetes air, tak seorang pun sadar betapa berharganya sampai ia benar-benar lenyap-_

..

..

* * *

><p>Delic melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tapak kakinya berayun bergantian dengan cepat, memecah genangan air yang membasahi jalan setapak yang membelah hutan tersebut. Delic sedikit mengeluh ketika ia harus mengambil jalan memutar yang memotong hutan ini karena jalan utama yang biasa ia lalui sedang diperbaiki, membuatnya pasti akan lebih lama sampai ke tujuannya.<p>

"Ck. Tsugaru-nii dan Tsuki pasti mengambil jalan yang memutar lewat pasar." Gumam Delic. "Tapi, jalan yang ini lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku nggak mungkin meninggalkan Shizuo-nii sendirian terlalu lama di sana. Ia pasti lupa cara merawat diri sendiri."

Sekian lama melangkah dalam sunyi, Delic berhenti sejenak ketika jalan setapak di depannya bercabang menjadi dua. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang benar. Sang host muda itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap jalan yang lebih kecil di sisi kanannya.

"Ini jalan menuju rumah Hibi-chan…" kata Delic dalam hati. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia datang ke rumah para Orihara bersaudara. Faktanya memang ia baru berkunjung ke puri tua itu satu kali, yaitu setahun lalu waktu ia baru pertama kali mengenal Izaya dan adik-adiknya. Suasana puri yang begitu mencekam dan kelam itu langsung membuat Delic enggan untuk datang ke sana lagi. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tahan berlama-lama di sebuah puri tua dalam hutan belantara yang pintu masuknya bahkan dijaga oleh sebuah patung iblis raksasa? Selera Orihara bersaudara itu aneh benar…

SREK!

Delic sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan itu. Awalnya, ia mengira itu hanya suara angin yang berdansa dengan semak-semak dan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Namun bunyinya yang semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas dan mendekat dari kejauhan langsung membuat Delic waspada. Delic menengadah, menatap pepohonan di atasnya, tempat asal suara gemerisik itu.

"…Apa kelelawar?" gumam Delic. Ya, lebih baik ia berpikir begitu daripada mengira yang aneh-aneh. Tsugaru pernah bilang kalau banyak 'makhluk' yang keluar di musim gugur, bahkan waktu siang hari nan terik begini.

–SREK SREK SREK ! ! !

"…!"

Sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja melesat keluar dari rapatnya daun-daun pepohonan, membuat Delic nyaris saja tergelincir kaget. Dari ukuran tubuhnya, sudah pasti bayangan itu bukan milik kelelawar. Awalnya Delic hanya mengira itu adalah kera, tapi…

"…Nggak mungkin…"

Walau hanya muncul sekilas, penampilan makhluk itu begitu mencolok sehingga Delic langsung mengingatnya. Sosok berkulit pucat seputih kertas. Tubuhnya berbalut jaket hitam legam besar dengan _hoodie_ berhiaskan bulu-bulu merah yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan kepalanya. Yang membuat Delic semakin terkejut adalah ketika tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan tatapan sosok itu, tepat sepersekian detik sebelum sosok itu lenyap di sela pepohonan.

"…Mustahil!"

Sepasang mata merah menyala, bagaikan batu mirah yang bermandikan darah segar di bawah cahaya senja.

"IZAYA?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Senja yang keemasan mulai berganti menjadi lembayung, tinggal tunggu beberapa menit sampai benar-benar menjadi gelap, ditambah bintang dan bulan yang menggantung. Shizuo menghela napas panjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Satu lagi hari akan segera berlalu, dan Izaya semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera sadar.

Shizuo baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi di rumah sakit. Baru kali ini setelah hampir 24 jam lamanya menunggui Izaya, ia keluar dari kamar rawat yang sempit itu walau hanya beberapa menit. Seorang perawat memaksanya untuk makan dan mandi begitu ia menemukan keadaan Shizuo yang sangat berantakan.

Shizuo menemukan Izaya mengigau pelan ketika ia kembali ke kamar rawat. Si sulung Heiwajima itu tersenyum kecil sambil kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. "Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau begini…" katanya sambil mencubit kecil ujung hidung Izaya, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeliat tanda tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar Shizuo tertawa kecil. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Si kutu ini benar-benar hanya sedang tertidur sekarang.

Ekspresi wajah Izaya tiba-tiba saja mengeras, membuat Shizuo langsung sigap kalau-kalau pemuda ini mengigau karena mimpi buruk. Jemari-jemari Izaya berkedut, mencengkram erat selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Mulutnya sedikit membuka, menyuarakan bunyi yang Shizuo rasa tidak mengandung makna. "… –ppi…"

"…Ro –ppi…"

Shizuo mengangkat alisnya, sedikit kebingungan mendengar kata yang terasa asing di telinganya. Roppi? Apa maksudnya? Rasanya, pengucapannya terlalu jelas kalau memang itu hanya igauan asal lewat. Apa mungkin itu nama orang yang Izaya kenal…?

Sebuah pernyataan tiba-tiba saja hinggap di kepala Shizuo, membuatnya sadar akan kenyataan yang selama ini luput dari perhatiannya. Selama ini Shizuo sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kenyataan ini. Tapi semakin lama, Shizuo semakin sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya…

…Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Izaya.

Dari mana asalnya. Apa pekerjaannya. Bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya. Apa yang ia lakukan sebelum mereka bertemu. Shizuo sendiri juga tidak mau memikirkan hal ini, tapi kenyataannya keberadaan Izaya dan adik-adiknya itu memang sedikit… _mustahil_. Izaya dan adik-adiknya memang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak pernah bekerja, lantas darimana mereka mendapatkan uang untuk hidup. Terlebih lagi, Shizuo hampir tidak pernah melihat Izaya dan adik-adiknya keluar dari hutan. Jangankan dari hutan, dari puri rumah mereka saja sepertinya jarang sekali. Mereka selalu mengurung diri. Mereka tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain dengan para Keluarga Heiwajima.

Shizuo tidak akan ragu jika ada yang mempertanyakan tentang perasaannya pada Izaya. Walau ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara gamblang di depan orang-orang, Shizuo berani bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa ia mencintai Izaya sampai mati. _Sampai mati_, ia tidak main-main atau asal menebar kata-kata romantis. Kalau demi Izaya, neraka dan maut sekali pun ia tidak akan takut.

Tapi, meskipun begitu… Bukan salah Shizuo kan, kalau ia mempertanyakan tentang eksistensi Izaya yang sebenarnya…? Apalagi, selama ini Shizuo tahu bahwa Izaya dan adik-adiknya seperti menyimpan suatu misteri yang mereka jaga rapat-rapat. Suatu kenyataan yang siapapun tidak boleh melihatnya. Suatu rahasia yang menyangkut hidup dan mati mereka.

Shizuo langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan segala macam pikiran yang mulai mengganggunya. Tentu saja, ia pun merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Izaya. Situasinya sedang gawat begini, tida seharusnya ia menduga yang aneh-aneh.

Tangan Shizuo masih terus bertengger di atas kepala Izaya, mengusap helai rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Tapi, aku memang sudah terlalu lama bersabar akan semua rahasia ini…" gumam Shizuo. "Mungkin jika dia bangun nanti, akan kutanyakan semuanya padanya…"

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Ini bukan kegelapan biasa. Ini bukan gelap karena tidak ada cahaya. Ini juga bukan sunyi karena tidak ada sumber suara. Izaya tahu tempat apa ini. Ini ketiadaan. Seperti tempat yang katanya adalah jarak yang kosong antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi, atau dunia orang hidup dan dunia orang mati.

Izaya menelan ludah. Jika ia tersesat di tempat seperti ini, apa artinya ia akan segera mati?

"Tentu saja tidak, Orihara-san."

Izaya tersentak. Suara itu terdengar seperti bunyi tetesan air dari kejauhan, begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Suaranya bergema, membelah kesunyian dengan alunannya yang merdu. Suara seorang pemuda yang begitu menghanyutkan, dan firasat Izaya yang tajam bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara milik manusia.

"Siapa?" tanya Izaya. Ia menengok ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan asal suara tersebut.

"Kau pasti mengenalku, _Tuan Muda _Orihara. Hanya saja, kau tidak perlu mengingatku sekarang." Jawab suara itu lagi. Izaya sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak bisa menemukan asal suara itu. Suara itu datang _dari berbagai arah_, namun di saat yang sama juga, _tidak datang dari mana-mana_.

"Apa kau tahu di mana ini…?" tanya Izaya lagi. Meski tidak tahu siapa lawan bicaranya, setidaknya Izaya tahu bahwa pemilik suara ini bukanlah orang dengan niat jahat. "Dan, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Samar-samar Izaya bisa mendengar suara hembusan napas yang halus. Ia merasa seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ini adalah jarak kosong antara dunia orang mati dan dunia orang yang masih hidup… Tapi jangan khawatir. Bukan berarti kau akan mati." Suara itu menjelaskan dengan cepat sebelum Izaya terguncang oleh rasa panik. "Aku yang memanggilmu kemari, supaya aku bisa berbicara denganmu."

Izaya mengerjap. "Itu artinya kau… sudah mati?"

"Ya. Belum lama ini." Jawab suara itu tenang. "Karena itu, aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk yang masih hidup."

Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Izaya, walaupun ia terkadang sangat tertarik dengan 'dunia setelah kematian', tak pernah sekali pun terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia benar-benar bisa bicara dengan orang yang sudah mati. Ia pikir orang-orang yang sudah mati akan sangat suram dan kelam, tapi suara ini masih terdengar begitu tenang dan lembut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Izaya.

"Ya." Jawab suara itu. "Aku ingin kau segera bangun dan menyelamatkan Hachimenroppi-san."

Mendengar nama itu, Izaya tersentak terkejut. "Roppi…" katanya. "Roppi! Adikku! Kau– kau kenal adikku?"

"Aku ingin melindunginya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melindunginya sampai tuntas." Jawab suara itu. Dan Izaya yakin ia bisa mendengar kesedihan di baliknya.

"Kau ingin melindungi Roppi?" tanya Izaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar orang lain selain keluarganya dan Tsuki, mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin melindungi Roppi. Adiknya yang dicap sebagai penjahat.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mati. Dan nyawa Hachimenroppi-san masih berada dalam bahaya." Kata suara itu. "Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, Orihara-san. Dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk itu."

"Akan kulakukan apapun." Jawab Izaya segera tanpa pikir panjang. Terdengar suara tarikan napas pendek. Izaya tahu pemilik suara itu pasti terkejut. "Aku pun ingin menolong Roppi. Akan kulakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan."

"Orihara-san…" suara itu mendesah lembut. "Kau ingin menyelamatkannya, meskipun adikmu itu telah berusaha membunuhmu?"

"Roppi tidak pernah berusaha membunuhku." Jawab Izaya tegas. "Rubymoon yang membuatnya hilang kendali."

Sesaat sunyi menjadi jawaban. Namun ini bukanlah kesunyian yang mencekam. Izaya bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir dalam kekosongan di sekitarnya. "Kau kakak yang baik, Orihara-san." Kata suara itu. "Pasti… pasti Hachimenroppi-san sangat bahagia memilikimu sebagai kakaknya…"

Sebelum Izaya sempat menjawab, tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa begitu ringan mengambang tiba-tiba saja seperti ditarik jatuh ke bawah. Seperti masuk ke dalam gravitasi setelah terkatung-katung di angkasa luar. Izaya bisa merasakan tubuh dan matanya terasa semakin berat, seolah ia akan segera kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tunggu!" teriak Izaya di sela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin berbayang. "Kau belum mengatakan bagaimana aku harus membantumu!"

Izaya bisa mendengar sebuah jawaban. Suara itu tidak lagi berasal_ dari berbagai arah_ ataupun _tidak datang dari mana-mana._ Izaya bisa merasakannya, suara itu kini menjawab di dalam kepalanya.

"Kita memiliki satu kesamaan, Orihara-san." Jawab suara itu. "Kau memiliki kemampuan sebagai cenayang. Dan semasa hidup pun, aku dikenal orang-orang karena kemampuan meramalku. Aku akan menanamkan kekuatan dan sedikit jiwaku yang masih hidup dalam dirimu. Dengan begitu, kau akan memiliki kemampuan meramal yang jauh lebih tepat dan hebat."

"Semoga kekuatan pemberianku ini bisa berguna bagimu untuk menyelamatkan Hachimenroppi-san."

Izaya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

_Tunggu…_

…Orang ini benar. _Ia memang mengenal orang ini._

Pemuda dengan suara yang lembut dan tenang. Peduli pada mereka yang dicap sebagai penjahat. Dan orang yang dikenal karena kekuatan meramalnya. Izata tahu siapa orang ini…

"Jangan-jangan kau…"

Namun sebelum jawaban itu benar-benar muncul di kepalanya, Izaya merasakan punggungnya terbanting keras di atas sebuah permukaan yang hangat. Izaya mendesis kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat. Kelopak matanya seakan terkunci rapat, menolak untuk terbuka. Ia memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri dari tekanan yang membelenggunya. Samar-sama di tengah udara yang seakan menekannya, Izaya bisa mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

" … –YA! IZAYA…!"

_Ah_… Ia tahu betul suara ini. Suara yang berat, yang selalu memanggilnya dengan suara keras sampai-sampai membuat sakit kepala. Suara yang selalu penuh dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Suara yang selalu sanggup mengguncang hatinya…

"…_Shizu…chan_…?"

Iris rubi yang masih setengah mengintip di balik kelopaknya itu bertemu dengan bola mata hazel yang terbelalak, emosi campur aduk antara terkejut dan penuh harap. Dan sebelum Izaya sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, sepasang lengan kokoh itu tiba-tiba saja terulur dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat dan sedikit kasar, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Vampir muda itu hampir saja mengumbar protes, namun segera terhenti ketika ia bisa merasakan bahunya yang mendadak basah oleh tetesan air hangat.

Izaya tercekat. Rengkuhan Shizuo tidak memberinya ruang untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di helaian rambut pirang Shizuo. "Kau nangis, Shizu-chan…?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan banyak omong." balas Shizuo seraya makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Diam saja di sini dan jangan berkata apa-apa lagi…"

'_Jangan pergi ke mana-mana lagi_…'

_'Tetaplah di sisiku…'_

_ 'Tetaplah berada di sampingku selamanya…'_

Izaya mengerjap. "…Kau bilang sesuatu, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Mungkin ia memang tidak dengar. Namun tanpa Shizuo menjawab pun, Izaya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ia… bisa membaca pikiran Shizuo.

Jadi ini wujud dari kekuatan baru yang sekarang ia dapatkan? Bukan hanya bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, ia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang dan meramalkan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Mungkin setelah ini, dia juga bisa membaca masa lalu…

_Tidak salah lagi… satu-satunya orang yang punya kekuatan sehebat ini memang hanyalah…_

Izaya tersenyum sedih. Perlahan ia ikut membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shizuo. Kesunyian meliputi keduanya yang masih terdiam dalam pelukan masing-masing.

_"Jadi, kau sudah meninggal…"_ gumam Izaya dalam hati. _"…Sakuraya-sama…?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tsuki baru saja menggelar futonnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sebenarnya, ia agak tidak enak membiarkan Psyche dan Hibiya tidur sendiri di ruang tengah sana. Tsuki dan Tsugaru sudah memaksa keduanya untuk tidur di kamar mereka saja. Tapi keduanya bersikeras. "Nggak apa-apa. Habis, ruangan ini lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman sih." Psyche beralasan. Akhirnya Tsuki dan Tsugaru menyerah. Tsugaru menyuruh Tsuki untuk segera tidur sementara ia akan menemani dua Orihara bersaudara itu sampai keduanya terlelap.

Sesaat Tsuki menoleh ke luar jendela. Angin malam ini kencang sekali.

"Di rumah sakit bagaimana, ya…" gumam Tsuki pelan sambil menyelinap ke dalam futonnya. Rasanya, ia ingin pagi cepat datang. Ia ingin segera datang ke rumah sakit lagi dan melihat keadaan Shizuo dan Izaya.

Tsuki benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Kalau begini, apa gunanya ia menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga Heiwajima yang tahu rahasia terbesar keluarga Orihara? Jangankan menghentikan Roppi, menolong Izaya pun ia tidak bisa. Bahkan saat kini Izaya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, saat adik-adik Izaya diliputi ketakutan di sini, Tsuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menonton dan mendukung dengan kata-kata. Kalau dibandingkan dengan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi sekarang, dukungan itu punya arti apa?

_Tidak ada…_

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus kuat. Tsuki terkejut. Ia menemukan salah satu jendela di kamarnya belum terkunci rapat. Ranting-ranting dan dedaunan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

Tsuki menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh karena terkejut. Ia segera bangkit berdiri untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka itu. "Aneh… Kupikir aku sudah mengunci semua jendela…"

Tepat ketika tangan Tsuki menyentuh kusen jendela, sebuah tangan yang kurus dan dingin tiba-tiba saja terjulur dari luar dan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Tsuki. Si bungsu Heiwajima itu terkejut, nyaris saja berteriak. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata lain yang mengintip di balik kegelapan malam. Kalau saja sorot mata di balik jendela itu tidak menyiratkan kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan, mungkin Tsuki akan mengira mata merah itu adalah pantulan matanya sendiri…

…Bahkan tanpa melihat sepenuhnya wajah pemilik tangan dan bola mata itu, Tsuki bisa mengenali siapa dia. Yang langsung membuat benaknya dipenuhi rasa lega sekaligus ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"…Roppi…san…?"

.

Angin malam berhembus kuat, menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan kamar itu kosong tanpa siapa pun di sana…

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Akhirnyaa! *ngos-ngosan* Ya ampun ini lama banget updatenyaa! Dan saya benar-benar merasa kualitas chapter yang satu ini merosot banget! Maklum, ini dikerjakan dengan tersendat-sendat di tengah kegalauan saya menghadapi tugas sekolah yang nggak ada matinya... ==

Euhm, pokoknya, saya benar-benar butuh dukungan anda, readers. Sebelum saya benar-benar kehilangan mood. ==

Anyway, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, **Keikoku Yuki, RuikaNanami, Shirasaka Konoe, Naoto4Shirogane** dan terlebih pada **Aldred van Kuroschiffer** yang udah mau repot-repot ngasih saya les tata bahasa singkat XDD. Dan tak lupa juga para silent readers!

Akhir kata, R&R pleasee?


End file.
